Charmed Moon Princess
by Keeper of the Balance
Summary: The cousin of the Charmed ones has grown up to the the champion of justice Sailor Moon. But will the other Sailor Scouts accept her after they find out the truth of her terrible past.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people. This will be my second muilt chapter story. The Beginning is a little rough.

* * *

The Demon attacked the five year old girl of a magical family. Her Mother died killing the demon, leaving her little girl alone to be sent to her godparents who lived in Japan since her grandma already had the 3 daughters of her aunt who as well died in a demon attack five years before the child was born.

Now Serena Halliwell, cousin of the Charmed Ones, and half whitelighter was off to Japan to start a new life complete with her magical powers of the Halliwell line. With a small spell Serena spoke perfect Japaness.She refused to have her powers bound by Grams or her magical memories erased. On her own she will have to keep in control and learn to useher gifts, which are orbing and feezing time. Her Godparents were to never be told of her powers and she would never return to the place her mother died.

The only thing Grams gave her was a small book of spells and a neclace with the family symbol on it.

Ten years later...

Serena is now a 15 year old girl who fights evil as the Champion of justice Sailor Moon as well as being the princess of the Kingdom of the Moon. Since her godparents were new to the area when she first came to them no one knew that she wasn't there daughter and Serena told no one otherwise. Her magical powers were never used for Sailor business other everynow and then orbing to a battle sence just in time to save the others.

Luna was the only living soul that knew other than her Pryokentic friend Valerie who she wentdemon hunting and practices witchcraft with since she seen Valerie use her power only a few months after she moved to Tokoyo. Instead of wearing the necklace given to her by her grams she tucked the charm into one of her buns. At times she just wanted to wear it and tell all of her friends, then she thinks of how mad they will be she just shuts her mouth.

Before Serena became sailor Moon, Valerie moved because of her family. Now she was 18 and moving back which made Serena very happpy. They had already made all kinds of plans and talked about demons they would hunt as well as new spells they would write together. Serena loved her sailor friends but they were nothing like being with Valerie. Valerie understood everything about Serena, even her want of finding her whitelighter father.

Suddenly Serena felt a demon in the city. She orbed to go and find this lastest monster.

* * *

Tell me what you think. I have been wanting to see a story like this for a long time, but never seen one, so I thought I would try to write it myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I love all the reviews I have been getting. Thanks guys.

I don't own Sailor Moon and I don't own Charmed.

* * *

Serena orbed to where she felt the demon. He looked to be a lower level demon but you can never be too sure.

"Hey demon, what you looking for?" Serena yelled. He turned and looked at her. She had her hands ready to blow him up. Just like Piper her powers grow stronger.

"You little girl. I've been waiting for you witch." he spat back as he formed an energy ball in his hand.

Serena threw her hands and he yelled in pain before he was nothing but a black spot on the ground. Suddenly a force field trapped her in. She tried to force her way out but it was no use. A upper level demon shimmered on to the scene.

"Well well well looks like my trap caught just who I wanted to see. My name is Luka. Little Princess I thought I might never find you. But I will be the last thing you see, because I have been trying to kill you since you were born. Now I will kill you with something that I know will kill you"  
A bow appeared in his hands. It wasn't any bow either, it was one of a dark lighter.

Then the Inner Sailor Scouts appeared on the seen.

"No one treatens our princess." shouted Mars. "Mars fire sniper."

Luka bouced it off his hand. Then he waved the other one and all of the scouts were trapped in a differnet force field.

"Let us out and fight like a man." yelled Jupiter as she rammed the sides.

In Serena's mind she knew what she has to do. She had to reveal her witch and whitelighter powers. Serena orbed out of the trap and appeared right behind Luka.

"Looking for me?" Serena said to him.

"Why yes." Luka smiled as he aimed for her. She orbed again, appearing behind the girls now.

"Stand still why don't you." he yelled.

Tuxdo Mask took this moment to appear. With his signature rose knocking the bow from Luka's hands.

"Transform Serena." Tuxdo Mask yelled.

But before she could and arrow was flying right at Tuxdo Mask. She knew it woun't kill him but she didn't want it to hit him. She orbed to knock him out of the way. When she appear in front of him the arrow got her right in her shoulder. She stumbled a little and fell into Tuxdo Mask's arms.

"Have a good few more hours Princess." Luka laughed as he shimmered away.  
The scouts were released from their force field.

The girls ran over to see just how bad Serena was hurt. When a young girl with brown hair ran over.

"Serena. Oh my god. What were you thinking." The girl cried. "We have to get the arrow out of her now." She began to move closer but the scouts blocked her.

"Who are you and why should we let you doing anything for her." said Venus.

"My name is Valerie and that arrow is poisoness to whitelighters. Now it you don't move out of my way to help her then I will burn you all to a crisp. If we don't do something soon she will die." Valerie was pissed and her hands were on fire showing her anger.

"Ok. What do we do?" asked Mercury.

"Pull the arrow out. Because the only person who can heal her will die if he touches it." Valerie said calming down.

"why can't he touch it but we can?" ask Darien.

"Because they only kill whitelighters. Now let me get it out." With her telekintic power she sent the arrow flying completely through. Serena screamed in pain though she wasn't well enough to be sure what was going on, but she swore she heard Valerie yell.

"Now I have to call Mark. He is the only one who can help." they all looked at Valerie when she yelled at the sky. "MARK"

"why are you yelling?" shouted Rei. Right then a man appeared in a bright flash of light.

"How is she Valerie?" he asked.

"Not well. Please heal her." Valerie sounded worried.

"On it." he said as he put his hand over Serena's wound. With a soft light the wound closed and she was healed. Serena opened her eyes.

"Hi Daddy. Where did Luka go?" Serena slowly got on to her feet with the help of Tuxdo Mask.

"I don't know but your fine now. But I think you have somethings to tell your friends though." Mark said as he hugged Serena.

"Wait a second. Why did you call him dad and what is all this about. How did you appear in one place then suddenly be in another?" yelled Rei.

"Can we go to the temple first. I don't really want to talk about this here"  
Serena said becoming nervous by all the questions.

"Ok. But you are going to tell us everything." said Mina.

"Want us to come to?" asked Valerie.

"Please." Serena said.

"Of course." Mark said as he hugged her again.

And they were off to the temple to hear the tell of who Serena really is.

* * *

Leave me some love guys. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guy it's chapter three. I love that so many ppl are loving my story. Plz leave me some more love.

The normal disclamer. I don't own sailor moon and I don't own Charmed.

* * *

They walked in silence all the way to the temple. Serena's eyes never left the ground. A million things ran through her mind. She was going to have to tell the whole truth for once in her life. 

When they reached the temple. They all sat down around Serena. All eyes on her. Every ear waiting for her to speak.

"My name is not Serena Tuskino. My real name is Serenity Halliwell. I am a member of the Halliwell line of witches. A very powerful line. My mother was Grace Halliwell and my father is Mark her whitelighter.  
Mom died protecting me from a demon. Since her power was premonition, she had no active power to protect herself with. They killed each other at the same time. I stood there and watch. I was 5 years old. My grandmother or Grams as we call her could not take me in since she was already taking care of my 3 cousins Pure, Piper and Phobe. My parents were never married since it is agaisnt the elders so Dad couldn't have me either. Whitelighters are angels so all papers said he was died. I am half whitelighter so I have a power of the Halliwell and some of the powers of a whitelighter. I can orb like a whitelighter and I have the power to freeze and blow up objects from the Halliwell Line. A few years ago Grams died and about a year a ago Pure died. But Pagie came to take her place in the Charmed Circle. Grams was the first person in our family to out live her children." Serena looked around at everyones shocked faces. She took down her hair a pull a charm out of one of the buns and put her hair back up. Then she took the necklace and put it around her neck. "This is the symbol of the Family line. It is a symbol for protection. Any quesions?"

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" ask Rei sightly angry.

"I was scared of what you all would think. Everyone has their secrets. I knew I would have to tell you one day. Sometimes I would close my eyes when I was little and would pretend that it never happened. I just wanted to forget. I watched her die Rei. There was nothing I could do because I was five. Do you know what that can do to someone?" Serena was in tears. Valerie hugged her.

"Shh it is ok." Valerie hugged tighter. Serena stopped crying.

"Any other questions?" Serena wiped her eye.

"How does your powers work?" ask Ami.

Serena stood up. "Which would you like to see?"

Ami thought "Freezing."

"Ok. Throw something at me." Serena smiled.

A tea cup came at her. She throw up her hands and it froze in mid flight.

"Wow. This is so cool." Lita said.

"How about this orbing thing?" Mina asked.

"Oh you mean this?" Serena was in on spot and she vanished in a bright light. She appeared right beside Darien who jumped a little.

"Well what about the blowing things up?" asked Lita.

"We'll have to go out side for that one. Things tend to fly places." they all walked out side.

"What do you want blow up?" an ugly old pillow came out of Rei's hand and went flying for Serena. Once more she throw her hands up and feather flew everywhere.

"Wow."

"I have a little more control than Piper since I grew up with my powers. The others had their powers bound." Serena looked around at everyone. Darien looked the most hurt about her not talling them about her past.

"Now Serena how are we going to find out about this demon." asked Valerie.

"We're just going to have to call the Charmed ones." Serena said with a small smile.

* * *

Leave me some good reviews. I have to work a ton this week so it might be a little while before Chapter four is here. 


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe that I have so many hits on this story. My first one didn't do as well. I don't know if any of you guys have read it. Sailor Eclipse. Thanks for all the reviews. I love you guys.

I don't own Sailor Moon or Charmed.

* * *

"Who are the Charmed ones?" asked Rei.

"My cousins. They are the power of three." Serena repiled.

"I thought one of your cousins died." Mina said softly.

"Prue did. But there was a sister no one knew of. Aunt Patty had her before I was born. She is a half whitelighter too. Piper and Phobe found her a few days after Prue died." Serena stared a the ground for a mintue.

"So what do thay do that has them a special name?" ask Ami.

"They are destined to fight evil demons. They have killed 3 sources." Serena said.

"Sources of what?" asked Rei.

"Of all evil." Serena looked at her. Rei was a little shocked.

"Who could there be 3?" asked Lita.

"After one died the power had to go somewhere." Serena looked at each girl.

"So where is it now?" asked Mina.

"The demons of the underworld are fighting to prove they are the most powerful and killing us or the Charmed ones would put them on top." Serena was playing with her hands. "I am going to go home and see if I can get a hold of one of them. Bye guys." Serena turned and ran down the steps.

Darien followed her trying to catch you. He hadn't said much, he was just trying to take it all in. He called out her name "Serena, wait up." She stopped and turned to look at him.

"What Darien?" She just kinda looked at him. Yes, she loved him but she wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Serena, I am sorry you got hurt today." He got very close to her. She had to look up just to look into his eyes.

"It's ok. It happens sometimes." She could feel his breath on her face.

"can you come by my place later. I would like to talk to you." His voice was just above a whisper.

"Sure. I'll try. I make no promises." Serena kissed the bottom of his chin and walked away. When she walked out of sight, Serena pulled out her phone and called Valerie.

"Hello Serena. Yes you can spend the night. Your parents already have been called and you can borrow my clothes. Is that all?" Valerie ran the whole list of thoughts Serena had.

"Yep. Your just to wonderful. See you in 10." Serena closed her phone and made her way to Valerie's to call the Charmed Ones.

* * *

Sorry it is a little short. Well Leave me some Reviews.

Bye Guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. It is me again. It amazes me on how many hits I am getting. Much love to everyone who is reading this story.

Special greetings to the one called SuperSoulGirl. To answer your question, I can't spell worth Shit and if you don't like the way I spell then don't read my story. I am not trying to be mean but I didn't like the attiude I got from your comment. I write most of my chapters a 3 am after working and going to school all damn day.

* * *

Serena made her way to Valerie's new apartment. The door was open and boxes were piled t the ceiling.

"I don't think I had this much stuff." a voice came from behind the stack of boxes.

"Well that's what happens when your family wants you to live nice." Serena said to Valerie as she could just start to see the top of her head.

"Have you call them yet?" Valerie asked now standing in front of Serena.

"Nope I wanted to wait until I got here." Serena pulled out her cell phone and called her cousins.

Now over the years she had always kept in touch. When she was younger she was like another sister, but she never used her powers infront of them. At times she loved to sit and talk to Prue, who was her voice of reason. Phoebe was the one she could count on for fun when she would go and visit in the summers. Serena adored Piper's cooking, she was even better than Lita. Since she became Salior Moon, Serena couldn't go a visit them anymore. She missed them so much.  
Serena also loved Paige though she had only met her twice. Serena had talked to her over the phone and e-mail tons. She liked Paige's studies one magic.

The phone rang and rang. Finally the machine picked up.

"hi. This is Piper. We're not in right now. Please leave a message." Bleep.

"Hey guys it's Serena. I just want you to call it is important. I need to look at the book. Bye." Serena hung up the phone. She looked at Valerie.

"Well I guess you should go see Darien. I think he loves you no matter what.  
Your past won't change that. It might be even better. Just speak from your heart and it will be ok. I won't wait up for you either. Here is my key." Valerie winked and handed Serena a key.

"Thanks your too wonderful. Bye." Serena left for Darien's.

Within 10 minutes she was facing his door. Serena knocked lightly and he opened the the door immeditely. Scaring Serena sightly.

"Weren't waiting by the door for me were you?" Serena stepped in the door way.

"Of course. I really need to talk to you." He motioned for her to come into the living room and sit on the couch.

Serena followed and sat down on the other end.

"What do you want to talk about?" Serena asked expecting the worst.

"Why didn't you trust me?" Darien asked.

"With what?" please don't say your past was all she thought.

"Telling me what happened to you when you were little?" he looked hurt.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I just thought it would change what you think of me or how you see me." Serena wanted to hold him but wasn't sure of what to do next.

"I still love you and my views on you are the same. It just hurts you can't tell me things." At this moment she crawled across the couch and hugged him tightly.  
He pulled her up into his lap and turned her so he could kiss her. She was on top of him. His hands roamed, but he stopped himself when her cellphone rang.

"Ingore it." Darien whispered.

"What if it my cousins or my parents?" Serena was breathing very hard.

"Ok, but I'm not done with you princess."

She lended back and anwsered her phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Serena. What's the matter?" it was Piper.

"A demon attacked me. He had a darklighters bow, but he wasn't a darklighter and he almost killed me. I wanted to look in the book to see who he is?" Serena was now standing infront of Darien.

"Well Serena you know that you can look at it anytime. You don't have to call and ask. It is apart of your heritage too." Since Piper has started to think about having a child, supporting the family's magical heritage became important.

"It is a little more complcaited than that. I will be there in about 20 minutes, if that is good with you?" Serena winked at Darien.

"Ok. Orb over anytime. Bye."

"Bye." Serena hung up her phone and Darien stood right up and began kissing her.

"Lets take this in my room." he picked her up and carried her off.

Over the ocean at the home of the Charmed Ones.

"What did Serena want?" asked Phoebe as she drank her cup of coffee.

"she wanted to come over and look at the book. But something in her voice said that there was something more to it than that. The Demon almost killed her." Piper picked up her cup.

"What kind of demon was it?" Paige asked just walking into the kicthen.

"She didn't say, but he had a darklighter bow. It must be an upper level demon since she didn't just blow him up." Piper handed Paige a cup.

"I guess we'll find out when she gets her in 20 minutes." They all went to get ready to start their day.

* * *

Leave me some reviews. Bye guys.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. It is chapter 6. what will happen when Serena goes to see the Charmed Ones.

* * *

20 minutes later as promised Serena orbed to the attic to find them waiting on her.

"Hi guys. I would have been here soon but I had something I needed to finish." Serena had that happy after sex kind of smile.

"I bet you did." Phoebe laugh a little.

Serena took a step toward the book. At that moment it flipped open a the pages flow and suddenly came to a stop. Serena took a step further, but the book didn't move agian. She looked up to the ceiling.

"Thank you." She yelled and looked at the page it landed on. It was the last thing she thought she would see. All the words on the page were written in the acient language only used on the moon. Serena understood every word of it. The next few pages were pages on the other scouts and there planets in the same lunar text.

"What is it Serena?" ask Piper walking over to see what she found.

All three of the sisters made their way to the book.

"Why did it turn to that? We have never been able to figure out what these pages mean." I guess Grams messed up." Phoebe commented.

"Well I can unserstand every word of it. The language is that of the people of the moon. These pages are about the fall of the moon kingdom, the romance of the moon princess and the earth princess and about the planets the Salior Scouts come from. The whole thing is very sad. What I want to know is why it is in the book?" Serena looked at the slightly shocked faces of her cousins.

"I want to know why you can read it." said Paige.

"I'll tell you why it is in the book." Grams appeared out of thin air. "Serena, on the day of your birth Grace forseen your future. At your wiccaning a lady who you look so much alike appeared and told us how you will one day be earth's only hope. She placed her hands over the book and on those pages the words appeared. She told me that one day you will need to know who you really are if the one she called Luna never found you. What it says I don't know. But from the look in her eyes when Grace let her hold you, you mean so much to her. She kissed your forehead a for a moment a cresent symbol like her appeared and vanished. She loves you. What lies on those pages is for only you to know our share. You can tell them why you can read it. Well I must go girls I shouldn't even really be down here. I might get myself into trouble. I love you. Take care." And she was gone. No one was able to say a word to her.

"Why can you read it Serena?" Piper looked at her.

"Because I am the Moon Princess." Serena whisper.

"What does the pages say?" ask Phoebe.

"They tell of how me and my one true love died." Serena looked down and read the words in her head.

"How long have you know?" Paige asked sitting down.

"For about a year." Serena keep looking at the word Endymion.

"Who was the woman" ask Phoebe.

"My mother Queen Serenity from my past life." Serena said still looking at the pages.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Piper.

"To protect you. I just told my scouts which are my gruadians and protectors that I am a witch/ whitelighter. We have to go a have one big meeting.Everything must come out. Do you guys want to go to Japan with me?" Serena had a very distant look. She was worried.

* * *

Sorry it was kinda short I had to go to bed. I have to work early. Leave me some love. Byes 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guy. It's me again. This Chapter is a little short. I was running low on thought.

Enjoy.

* * *

"Why go to Japan?" asked Phoebe.

"Because the scouts need to see this." Serena was still staring at the book.

"Scouts?" Paige asked.

"Me and my friends are the Sailor Scouts protectors of Japan and Warriors of the moon kingdom. I'm the moon princess. I have to show them this and I might need your help with this demon. They don't know how to fight smart demons." Serena picked up the book and tucked it underher arm.

"Serena we love to help but we just finished our own problems. We need a break. But you can take the book with you. It is yours too." Piper said leaving the attic.

Serena looked hurt. Blood was thicker than water. Phoebe came and hugged her and a vision flashed before her eyes.

'There was Serena standing in the alley. Trapped and unable to save her self. The scouts were dead. Serena was low on power. She can'take much more Mark and Valerie are both burnt marks on the ground. The demon shots Serena in the heart with the bow and she falls to the ground dead.'

"What did you see Phoebe?" asked Serena trying to keep her from falling.

"All of you dying." Phoebe was white as a ghost.

"All of who?" asked Serena helping her to sit down.

"All of your friends. Girls in weird outfits, a man in a mask, Mark, Valerie,  
and finally you died." Phoebe shaked in fear of what she saw.

"Piper." Phoebe yelled.

Piper came running back up the steps. "What Phoebe?"

"I just had a vision. We have to help them or the world is finished. They all will die without our help. Do you want to live with that?" Phoebe was in near tears.

"Ok Phoebe. I'll go. We can't just not save the world after everything we've done so far. When do we leave?" Piper asked seeing how bad Phoebe wanted to do what is right.

"Pack some clothes. I'll call the girls and we'll all leave for the temple." Serena said pulling out what looked like a watch.

"Whats that" asked Paige.

"This is my communitcater. It is like a walkie talkie for just me and the other scouts.  
It is how we get a hold of each other for battles." Serena potted it open and hit the all call button. "Girls were having an emergancy meeting at the temple. Rei call Darien and get him there too. There are things you have to see. I'll be there is 20. Bye."

Serena turned back to the Sisters. "You might want to get Leo."

"LEO." Piper yelled at the ceiling.

He orbed in a few seconds later. "What?"

"We're going to Tokyo. Can you ask the elders about the moon kingdom thingy?" Piper asked him gritting her teeth.

"Ok. I'll meet you there." Leo kissed her and was off.

"Let's go to Tokyo guys." Serena orbed Phoebe and Paige orbed Piper to the temple they all went to meet the Sailor Scouts.

* * *

Sorry it is stort. They are finally going to meet the Scouts.

Author Notes: This story is set right before Piper becomes pregent with Wyatt but after Cole is dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long guys. I have been so busy with work and the end of the school year. I passed all of my finals with really good grades. I got a college credit for my history class. Next year will be my last year of high school.

Well guys here is chapter Eight and on with the show.

* * *

At the Temple...

"What are we here for?" asked Ami.

"Serena just called us. I'm not sure." said Rei getting tea.

"I bet it has something to do withg her family." Darien suggested just getting there.

Two bright lights set down in the room. Four figures appeared from the orbs. One was Serena.

"Hi guys. These are my cousins Piper, Phoebe, and Pagie." said Serena in japanese. Piper tapped her on the shoulder.

"Honey how are we going to understand them? We don't speak any other langueges"  
she asked in concern.

"ummm...a spell. I have to write." Serena pulled out a note pad and pen from her sub space pocket. "Lets try this and don't worry about personal gain." she handed them the pad.

"We the sisters of the power of three,  
Need to learn how to speak japanese.  
At will this langeuge will pour,  
To help us save the world once more."

(Author's note: I know it isn't a very good spell but it was the best I could come up with.)

Light swirled around their necks and gentally touch their throats. Now Serena spoke to them in Japanese.

"Well?"

"How's this?" asked Phoebe.

"Won't we get in trouble? Personal gain?" asked Pagie.

"No. It is for saving the world. The greater good will gain not us." Serena told them.

"Now down to business. Explain this whole moon kingdom and destiny thing you have going on." Piper sat down on the cushions on the floor. The other two followed in suit.

"Wait a second Serena, you told them?" Rei was a little mad. "They know everything about us. How could you tell them our secret when you could not tell us yours. Rei yelled.

"Shut up Rei. You don't know the things I have seen. The things that has happened to them. The things that has happened to me, before the whole Sailor Moon destiny came into play. They are here to help us fight this new evil. You have no idea what a really smart demon is capable of." Serena got up into her face.

"Try me." Rei stood her ground.

Serena grabbed her hands and forced Rei to see a few of her memories.

Flash Back...

A five year old Serena was picking flowers outside a nice house. A beautiful woman with brown hair sat at a patio table drinking lemonade.

Serena ran up to her and gave her the flowers.

"Thank you, honey. They are beautiful." she kissed Serena's forehead.

"I love you mommy." Serena crawled into her lap.

"I love you too Serena." at this moment a demon shimmered and began to attack.

"Run Serenity." The lady grabbed Serena's hand and ran for the house.

Serena Hid behind the couch. Grace stood her ground.

"Begone demon from this place.  
Let the fires brun away your evil face."

As the demon died, he sent out an energy ball killing Grace at the same time.

The little Serena looked in horror. She ran to her mother. Serena fell to her knees crying, she put her hands over her mother and they glowed and she yelled for Mark.

Jumps to another secene...

"Daddy, why couldn't you heal mommy?" asked little Serena.

"Sweetheart, you know whitelighters can't heal the dead. Now you have to be a brave girl when you go to Japan. Did you write your spell?" Mark was carrying his little girl away from the grave to her grandma.

"Yes Daddy. I'll be a good girl and no more magic for me. Mark set her down and looked at Grams.

"Why? Magic is a large part of you. I might as well cut off one of your arms or legs. Remeber everything in magic happens for a reason. You have a great magical destiny ahead of you. Please contunie to use your powers. Don't ever try to get rid of them." Mark rubbed his child's cheek.

"Okay, Daddy, but I will never try to heal again" little Serena whipsered.

End of flash backs...

Serena let go of Rei ans stumbled backwards as Rei hit the floor in tears. To the others it seemed like a second, but the Serena and Rei it was a lifetime.

"What did you do to her?" asked Lita.

"Where Rei has visions, I sent her some memories. The only reason she hasn't seen anything before is because I blocked her from me." Serena would have went on but at that moment Leo orbed in.

"Well?" Piper asked him.

"It is all real. The whole thig is true. They said if there is anything in the book on Luka, it is more than they know, but they do know he is connected in some way to the Moon Kingdom." Leo raddled off. "Oh one more thing they wish to speak with Princess Serenity."

"Why?" Serena asked.

"I do not know, but they want you now." Leo told her.

Serena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. With a flash of light the Princess appeared before them.

"Wow, Serena. You look so beautiful." Phoebe gasped.

"Thank you very much. In this form I am called Princess Serenity. I am the heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom and the controller of the Imperial Silver Crystal." Princess Serenity looked very serious but very kind.

"Can you still orb in this form?" asked Pagie.

"I have nevered tried. There is no time like the present." She thought of where she was going. And off she went.

* * *

Leave me some love guys.


	9. Chapter 9

Its Chapter Nine.

I don't own Sailor Moon or Charmed but own either one of them would make me rich then I would make this a real episode.

* * *

Right after Serena left the Scouts and Charmed ones began to talk. Telling each other of their pasts and things they have seen and done. Each one explained their own personal power and how it could be used. Piper had the book which Leo orbed home and got. She was going to show them the page Serena found.

"Serena found a weird page, we have never paid much attention to. None of us could read it but she can. Serena said it was a language used on the Moon. Can any of you guys read it?" Piper passed Rei the book. The other Scouts gathered round it trying to get a peck.

"No I can't." said Rei.

"Me neither." said Mina and Lita.

"I think my computer has a file like that, but I could never figure it out" said Ami looking very closely at the writting.

Luna jumpped up there. "I can. It is the language only used for secret Lunar Documents. Only a member of the Royal family can read it. Once someone marries a member then and only then can they read it. It is a magic language." Luna began to read aloud.

"Long ago there was a kingdom of the moon. The people lived in peace until a evil and dark queen destoryed everything. The last hope for peace to return was for Queen Serenity of the Moon to use the last of her power to send all of her kingdom including her daughter, the prince of earth and the sailor scouts of the inner planets to a future time on Earth. There each would be reborn without memory of their past life.

Princess Serenity of the moon and Prince Endymion of Earth had a special and unimagable love. It is the greatest love in the universe. Prince Endymion died protecting the Princess, unable to live on without out her true love the Princessin turn took her own life with his sword.

Young Serena, you can read this and no one else can because you are the child of the Moon Kingdom. The Princess Serenity herself. You don't remeber but one day you will. It will be up to you to save the world many times. First you must find Luna, Artmis and the Sailor Scouts, then you will be able to find the crytal which you will need to end the evil which destoryed our home and restore the love you and your prince once shared.

No matter what happens remeber that I love you, my daughter. With the girls and the crystal nothing can stop you. Blessed Be my child."

"Wow what a story to leave a child. What if Serena had read that when she was younger. Wonder if that would have changed her." Phoebe said taking it all in.

"What does it mean by inner planets?" asked Pagie.

"Well Mars, Mercury, Venus, Earth and Jupiter are the inner planets. Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pulto are the outer planets. The outer planets also have Sailor Scouts. Back in the times of the Moon Kingdom there was not Sailor Moon and there has never been a scout of Earth since they always bare a son. The scout of the planet is also its princess." Ami said.

"Where are the outer scouts?" asked Piper.

"Uranus and Neptune are off playing concerts in Paris this month, with Saturn who is still very young so they are like parents for her. Pulto is at the gates of time or maybe with them. We never know." said Rei.

"Gates of Time?" asked Phoebe.

"It is a gate which the flow of time can be accessed. We have done it once to go to the future. We had to save the future from an evil." explained Lita.

"The future once repaired was beautiful. Serena will create a world where everyone lives in peace and evil never shows its face. We have even met her and Darien's future daughter"  
said Mina.

At this moment Serena reappered in the room. She was in tears. No longer in her princess form she fell to the floor to tried to move. She would have hit hard if Darien and Lita had not caught her. Darien picked her up and sat her in his lap. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I hate the elders." she wishpered. "They believe we should have been talking to them all along.  
Now they want me to keep in contact and be someone's whitelighter after I restore their powers."

"Who?" asked Leo.

"Darien is my charge." Serena looked at Darien with sad eyes.

* * *

dun dun dum. what will happen next? Leave me some love guys.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Sailor Moon. If I ever get enough money and power in the world I will buy Sailor Moon and watch them all the time. :)

I don't own Charmed Either and it is sad that they are taking it off the air too.

* * *

"What does that mean?" asked Darien.

"It means that, when ever you need me, all you have to do is yell my name and I will orb to where ever you are." said Serena.

"Serena will also have a connection to you. If you are hurt and can't call for help then she will feel your pain and still be able to find you. No matter where you go she will be able to find. Expect the underworld, a whitelighter can't find anyone there" added Leo.

"What about the power you have to restore?" asked Phoebe.

"Darien's mother was a witch and bond Darien's powers when he ws little. She thought he should be a normal little boy at least for a little while. Now we have to unbind them and help him gain control over them." said Serena.

"Can't we just go get his mother to do it?" asked Pagie.

"My mother is died. Both of my parents died when I was very little." said Darien looking off out the window. He sat Serena down on the floor and walked out the door.

"Then shouldn't it have unbound by themselves." said Piper.

"Not the way she did it. It will take a spell the elders gave me. She was a powerful witch." Serena watched the door. She wanted to go after him, but knew he needed a minute.

"Whats his power?" asked Rei.

"He has the power over nature. Thats why Tuxdo Mask can make Roses. Tuxdo Mask is differnt from Darien thats why he has powers as well as Prince Endymion. They are all different yet all the same person wraped up into one package. Like me, Sailor Moon and Serenity. We are all the same person, yet have our own life being connected by the Middle person and the one we love. Sailor Moon connects me to Serenity like Tuxdo Mask connects Darien to Endymion. In the end we are all the same person." explained Serena. "I am going to check on him. I will be back in a few minutes." Serena got up and walked outside to see how Darien was doing.

Darien was sitting there on the steps. Serena came up behind him a sat beside him an put her arm around him and her head on his shoulder.

"I heard you little explaination, you don't have to repeat yourself. I can't believe that I have powers like that. I think the middle person does connect the other two and they connect us to the one we love. I love you, Tuxdo Mask loves Sailor Moon and Endymion loves Serenity. We all love each other, but that one special part of the other one is who we love the most. It is hard to be 3 people at once and even harder to find someone who is also 3 people and all of them love all of you. So how do you return my powers?" Darien looked at her feeling a little better.

"A spell will undo what your mother did." Serena pulled out a little piece of white paper.

Child of Earth  
The power of Nature was yours since birth.  
I restore your nature right  
Use it well with all your might.

Light swirled around Darien. He felt different. He could feel the Earth like never before. As Prince Endymion he felt like this. Like he was apart of the Earth. It felt wonderful.Darien smiled at Serena.

"How do you feel?" Serena asked.

"I feel wonderful. It is amazing to feel this connected to the planet. How do I learn to use it?  
Darien said.

"Practice and a really good teacher. Which woud have to be me since I am your whitelighter"  
Serena told him.

"Didn't you say early today that whitelighters can't marry their chargers?" Darien asked remebering what she said.

"Yes, but Leo and Piper did it. We will find a way. It is apart of who we are and not even they can stop us." Serena kissed him long and hard. Then they turned to return to the temple and begin training on his powers.

* * *

Leave me some love guys. All of my Chapters are short thats why it is going to take a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long, but here it is. Chapter 11.

I don't own Sailor Moon and I don't own Charmed.

* * *

"He has his powers back. Now he has to be taught on how to use them." Serena said opening the door and walking in with Darien.

"What does his powers do?" asked Piper.

"well nature will be effected my his mood. Lighting will roll when he is mad. Fire will shot from his hands, and he can feel everything that goes on in the Earth. When he's pissed off the ground might shake. They might not all work at first. They never go the chance to grow. It will take time and practice." Serena wish she knew a little more on just how his powers worked.

"Well where do we start?" asked Darien.

"Umm...how about fire?" said Serena looking very unsure.

"well how does this work?" asked Darien.

"Lets use this candle to start with and we're going outside. Nosence is burning down the temple." Serena grabbed the candle and everyone walked outside.

"Well remeber some of your new powers might not work yet so this is just to try and see if they work yet." Serena set the candle about 2 feet from were Darien stood. "Everyone should back up, just for safety sake. I am not really sure how powerful he is." Everyone stood close to the temple. "Now Darien think about fire, heat, lava since it is apart of the Earth, and concentate on the candle. Form a little fire ball in your hand and throw it at the candle just to light it." She looked at him soak in her words.

Darien closed his eyes and did as she said. He felt a warmth take over his hand. Upon opening his eyes he saw a little fire ball in his hand. A smile spread across his face. He sent the ball flying at the candle just hitting the tip, lighting it before it hit the grass catching that too on fire.

"Not bad for your first try." Serena throw up her hands and froze the burning grass. "Rei could we get a glass of water out here. Please." Immdentily Rei ran in and grabbed a pitcher of water. Serena walked over and dumped it on the burning grass.

"Guys it is getting a little late. How about we call it a day and meet back her tomorrow." Amy commented taking note that it was about 7:30 and she had to head home.

"Good idea. I am beat. Piper, Phoebe and Pagie are staying at the temple. I'm going over to Valerie's.  
We can meet back here tomorrow to begin preparing to take on Luka. Check you guys later." Serena and the others began to leave, as Rei helped the Charmed Ones get themselves settled in for the night.

Darien went after Serena. "Hey Serena, wait up." She turned around and looked at him.

"What is it Darien?" It is not that she didn't want to be near him. She had a lot of thinking to do for his training and about being his whitelighter.

"Umm...It is getting late. I just wanted to walk up to her place."

"How about I orb you home and then I orb to her place." Serena started walking into the alley nearest to them.

"I am not sure how that works. What's it like?" He looked a little nervous.

"The first few times it feels like you left your stomach behind. It is something that takes time to get used to. Wanna try it?" Serena held out her hand.

"Ok." He took her hand. She placed her arms around him and they were gone. No one seen, but Luka.

Luka thought in his head,'So I see she is now his whitelighter. I might be able to use him as bait' Luka shimmered back to his hideout to make a plan.

In Darien's apartment...

They appear in the normal ball of light. Darien fell but landed gentaly with Serena's help.

"You ok?" Serena looked down at him.

"Yeah just a little sick to my stomach. I will be ok. That was kinda fun." Darien was a little pale but his color was coming back.

"Well if you are ok. I am going to orb on over to Valeire's. If you need anything just yell." Serena was off again. He was kinda temped to call her back and see if she would stay With him, but that could wait, she needed to spend time with her friend.

Serena appeared at Valerie's and went straight to bed, since she was pooped out from all the orbing.

When Luka was sure both Serena and Darien were asleep, he went to Darien's apartment. He took Darien while he was asleep and took him to the underworld.

* * *

Leave me some sweet reviews. I love the ones that I have been getting.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok guys the silly black bar thing isn't working right now so here it is. Sorry I haven't up dated in a while. Had a small bit of writes block combined with working and band camp.

**Chapter 12**

Serena woke up with a start. 'Whats wrong? Where's Darien?' She thought. She reach out with her whitelighter gift and couldn't find him. In panic she ran to wake up Valerie. She should have been able to locate him.

"Valerie wake up. I can't feel him." Serena was in near tears.

"What do you mean?" Valerie asked still half asleep.

"I can't pick up on him anywhere in the world. It is like he vanished. I am not his whitelighter a whole day and he is gone." Serena hit the floor crying.

"Serena what could it be?" Valerie now etirely awake asked trying to comfort her friend.

"I don't know thats the worst part." Serena wiped her eyes. "But I am going to find out." Now she was pissed off. "It has to be Luka."

In the underworld...

"What do you want with me?" Yelled Darien from in side a crystal made force field.

"I want your little whitelighter to go crazy. As her first charge and lover she will move the heavens and earth to find you. She'll come running right into my trap" Luka said coming out of shadows and into the light with a sick smile on his face.

"She is too smart for that. The others will stop her. Even if she does she could take you easy." Darien watch him move through the room to a table with many objects he didn't know.

"I am perpared for your little witch's powers. I am a upper level demon, so she can't blow me up. Serena would need a potion to kill me, but she lacks the main ingredant. A chunk of my flesh. With her death and the death of the charmed ones I will become the most prowerful demon in the underworld and the new source." Luka picked up the darklighter bow making sure nothing had happened to it. "Plus this will kill her more painfully than anything I could do. Once hit she can't orb to save her self and no one can hear her call here in the underworld."

Darien sat on the ground wondering how he would get out of here.

Back at Valeire's...

"I'm calling Rei and the girls. We have to find Darien before something bad happens." Serena went staright to her communicater. "Guys something has happened. Darien is missing. We have to find him. I think Luka is behind it."

"Where are you?" Rei asked.

"At Valeire's. She lives in the apartment complex a block from Darien. Please come over right away." Serena closed her communicater.

"Serena your going to have to calm down. If you go crazy then you will never find him." Valeire was becoming very worried.

"Your right. I am going to see what kind of spell I might be able to come up with to get him out without us having to go down there." Serena pulled out her note pad from her subspace pocket and a little spell book her and gram started when she was little.

One by one sleepy girl began to appear at Val's apartment.

Valeire gave them the recap, while Serena sat at the table and wrote and her fifth piece of paper. Phoebe walked over to Serena and looked at the spells.

"These are really good. It couldn't hurt to try them while we make plans to go to the under world, if they don't work." Phoebe also looked at the little book. She seen a spell that they had used before from the book of shadows. It was a spell to call a witch. (Note: I couldn't remeber the name but I remeber the spell.) "Could we call him just on his powers or would we have to tie it with the blood summoning spell?"

"We would have to have someone of his blood to call for him and call him as a witch to get him from the underworld." Serena looked up. Never had anyone seen her look so depressed.

"Does he have any kind of family alive?" Pagie asked.

Serena shook her head no."The only member of his bloodline alive that I know of still has yet to be born and that will be another thousand years before it happens. I'm going to have you guys help me call him as a witch then I am going to call him as my true love."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Rei.

"With this spell." Serena held up a sheet of paper. "It is worth a shot."

The five witches got close to together and began with spell to call a witch.

Power of the Witches Rise. Force unseen across the Skies.  
Come to us who call you near.  
Come to us and settle here.

Serena's turn.

Let love set him free. And Bring him back to me.  
Back safe from all harm.  
Without Luka being brought to alarm.

(Note: my own spell kinda sucked. But it was all I could really come up with.)

In the underworld...

Luka was perparing for anything Serena or the Charmed ones might try when they come down. Darien stood in his little cage watching when he felt a pull and then he was gone.

In the apartment...

"Maybe it didn't work. Since nothing has happened yet. It has been like 10 mins." said Amy

"I really don't want to go to the underworld. There is no telling where Luka is hiding." said Piper.

Serena still stood in the middle of the room wating for the spell to work.

Suddenly a swirl of lights appear right in fornt of Serena. Darien appear right on time to catch her when she passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

Well after the long wait I am back. I am so sorry it took so long. I have been busy with school, work, making graduation plans, and getting ready for college.

I do not own Sailor Moon or Charmed. I finally got to see the last season of sailor moon thanks to youtube. I also watched the live action drama version. It did not like that much but if I had not seen the cartoon then I would have really like the live action.

Any ideas you guys can give me will be very helpful. I have missed you guys. Now on with the chapter.

* * *

"Serena," they all cried.

"Why did she faint?" asked Rei.

"Stress and the energy that she put into the spell. With a little sleep and a good meal when she wakes up then she will be just fine." Leo told the girls.

Valerie got up and opened the door. "Darien, you can lay her in here. Stay as long as you want to, but I am going to bed. Night." then she went to her room and striaght to bed.

"I think the rest of us need to be going home or to wherever we are staying" Piper began to head to the door with everyone else in tow.

Darien put Serena in the unmade bed and covered her up. He looked down upon her with so much love. She seemed very peaceful laying there, while he gentely touched her cheek. As he began to walk out of the room Serena's small hand grabbed his.

"Darien, are you ok?' Serena softly asked as she sat up in the bed.

"Of course. What about you?" he asked.

"Tried, but I'm better now that I know that you are safe." they still held each others hand. "I was so worried about you. If anything would have happened I woouldn't have been able to find you and you couldn't even call for help." tears slowly made their way down her face.

Darien hated to see her cry. He sat down on the edge of the bed and wiped away her tears. Tilting her chin, he gentaly kissed her. Serena moved herself from under the covers and into his lap. She deeped the kiss. As much as Darien wanted to, this was not his home to do it in.

Darien stopped her. "Serena, we can't do this here." he looked at her flushed face and wished they were at his apartment.

"Then lets go to your place," Serena was not sure how well she could orb, but being with him was worth it.

"Orbing will wear you out even more so. I don't want you to over do it." he tried to tuck her back in, but she grabbed him by the hand and orbed to his place.

Valerie gelt the orb and mumbled in her sleep. " Go get him girl."

In his apartment Serena orbed right to his bed. Darien was now setting on his bed with Serena standing in front of him. The moonlight coming in from the window made her look more beautiful than ever. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he took off her night shirt. Serena leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate soul shattering kiss. Quickly she pushed him back on the bed and started taking off his shirt and pants. He followed her lead.

The next morning he woke up to find his princess sleeping peacefully beside him. At this moment all he wanted was to let everyday start this way, but he knew that it would be several years before it could happen. Soon the girls would begin to sereach for a way to vanquish Luka. Today he would ask Serena to train him on his powers. He wanted as many way as he could find to be able to protect her. Now he could do more then throw a rose. Slowly he got up out of bed to go make his princess breakfast.

* * *

Leave me some love and maybe a few ideas. again sorry it took so long. I have been really busy with school and work as well as my high school graduation plans and college. 


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry Guys it tooks so long. I have been working very hard trying to get ready for college, find a new job, and keep up with all my class work. But Here is my lastest Chapter. Hopefully it will not take me as long now that I am pretty settled in and school is going good.

Now on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 14 

Serena awoke to the smell of pancakes and sasuage. She followed the scent to Darien's kicthen where he stood flipping pancakes. He had a content grin on his face. All seemed right with his world. When he set the frying pan down Serena came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good Morning. This smells really good. Is it almost ready?" Serena rubbed her cheek against his bare back.

"Good Morning to you too. It is almost done. I wish more mornings could be like this." Darien checked the sasuage links.

"Once I get old enough it can. For right now we will just have to take what we can get. Today since it is the weekend would you like to train somemore with your powers. Maybe we can work on your aim with the fire. We can go off somewhere far all alone and then we can train you and have a pinic too. It could be a lot of fun. What do you think?" Serena moved to the cabinet and got down two plates.

"Sounds like a good idea. Will the others come too?" Darien split the food between the two plates. Amazing enough Serena ate like a normal person when he cooked for her. He had learned quickly once they started dating that her intake of food was mostly an act, but now he knows that it was her orbing she ate some much for.

"No. I will check the Book of Shadows before we leave to see if there is any info on Luka. Then we can train on your powers, we might need them to fight him in the end. I have to teach you all the basics. I have a book you can read to learn about spells, rules, symbols, and anything you might need." Serena moved to the refrigerator and took out the orange juice. Darien put the plates on the table and then went and grabbed two glasses.

"Sounds good to me. While you do that I can pack for a pinic." He handed her a fork.

"Well while we eat I can give you a few basics when it comes to the whitelighter /charge relationship. If you ever need me for anything magical or your in some kind of trouble, yell my name. If your in the Underworld or in a protected area I will not be able to hear your call or fell your presence. A whitelighter can feel a charges pain. If you are attacked then I can pick up on any pain if for some reason you can't call for me. I have the gift of healing so if you get hurt in battle, then I can fix you right up. Since I am only half whitelighter I will one day die, but I will age slowly. I can not heal my own wounds and I will die if a darklighter shots me with an arrow and I am not healed by another whitelighter. According to the rules a whitelighter is not supposed to fall in love or marry their charge. The future will depend on us marrying, so since the greater good will lose, they can not possibly try to stop us." Serena had almost a sad look in her eyes.

"We will find a way, even if they don't like it. We have been waiting over a thousand years to get married. It is meant to be no matter what. Now let us put this out of our minds. We have training and a pinic to do. If they try anything we will find away,  
just like we always do. Since we are done eating then you can go check out the book and find anything about my powers you need to. We have to have a way to defeat Luka. We just need to find it." Darien finished eating without another word and quickly began the clean up.

Serena orbed to the temple, since they really didn't have much more to say. Rei was showing Piper, Pagie and Phoebe around the temple grounds.

"Hey guys." Serena strood to them from behind the building.

"How are you doing today?"Piper asked as they contiunes to walk.

"I'm fine. I spent the night with Darien. Since we are starting his training today, I thought I would take a glance at the Book Of Shadows to see if there is anything on Luka. Then I am going to Valerie's to get a few things for his training." Serena walked with them to get the book.

"How did you get to his house?" Rei asked as they walked into the room of the great fire.

"I orbed us both." a small smile played upon Serena's lips.

"After passing out, how did you find the engery to orb?" asked Phoebe who noticed that smile. It was the Halliwell I had great sex and am not going to talk about smile.

"I'm not sure, but I think Darien helped me. Something about our connection lets us find strenght in the other, even when neither of us know it." Serena began to flip through the pages of the book. A cold wind passed through finding Luka's entry. This wind did not have the feel of Grams to it. It was more motherly, like Queen Serenity.

"Thank you Mother." Serena said a little above a whisper and began to read the lunarian words.

'Luka an upper level demon that first appeared during the Silver Millilium. He is the son of Queen Beryl, former ruler of the Negaverise, his only goal is to destory the moon princess before she regains her full powers.

No known vanquish since few have lived after meeting this demon.

It is rumored that only the Moon Princess with the Silver Crystal once she had regained her full powers can vanquish him. '

"How do I achive full power? I guess I will ask my mother." Serena closed the book.

"Are you going to do it now?" asked Phoebe as she put the book back on the stand Rei provided.

"No, I am going to train Darien, but I will call a meeting this evening around six. I can teach him how to and let him give it a whirl. I don't even know where to begin to train him." Serena seemed a little sad.

"Well go to magic school and find a book on earth based powers. I do believe they have one in the library." Leo orbed in. "Umm...the elders don't know anything about Luka. They have only heard of him once during the time of the Moon Kingdom fell."

"Thanks Leo. I will give magic school a try. It can't hurt to look. would you guys mind getting me the things I would need to summon a spirit?" Serena made her way to the door.

"Sure if Rei will point us in the right direction. How do you get to Magic School?" Pagie asked.

"will you Rei?" Serena turned to the pristess.

"Of course, but you didn't answer her question." Rei was a tad confused.

"All you have to do is orb." Serena said as she vanished.

"what is Magic School Leo?" asked Piper as she got up to finally greet her husband.

"A place where the next generation of magical children learn how to use their powers and learn all about how to use spells and history." Leo kissed his wife after his explaination

"Kinda like Hogwarts?" Pagied asked.

"Yes, pretty much. I think we need to get ready for her highness, Queen Serenity." Leo trying to get things going.

At Magic School...

Serena was standing in a library she had not seen in many years. After normal school Serena snuck away and took a few classes here. They stopped once she became Sailor Moon. She wasn't sure what to look for. Never studying earth based powers before she had no clue where to start. Another persenace enter the room, but Serena knew who it was before she enter the room. It was her favorite teacher Professor Melody May. She was the teacher that worked with her the most. Professor May showed her all about the magic of the moon, but never had she made mention of a kingdom, let alone her kingdom.

"Serena what are you looking her dear?" Her voice was as sweet and soft as ever.

Serena ran from the shelves and gave her a huge hug.

"Professor it has been too long. I have missed you and this place. I am not really sure of what to look for. I am trying to train my charge in his new earth based powers. I have only studied powers like mine, the charmed ones, and demons. I haven't a clue where to begin." Serena looked to Professor May for guideance.

"Well many years ago a very powerful witch wrote a book about her earth based gifts. Maybe it will help. They say her and her husband were quiet gifted when it came to the natural arts. Let me see what was their names." Professor May put on her glasses and began her search. "Here we are. Ah their names were Shields, does that sound familiar, because it does not sound familiar to me. I believe that she died several years ago. In a terrible car accident, the whereabouts of her son are unknown."

" I know where he is, I am training him. He is my boyfriend and charge. I do not know that he came from such a magical family in this life. I have to go and show him this. Thank you so much professor May." Said Serena as she orbed off.

* * *

Now Guys show me some love while I work my ass off at Concord University. 


	15. Chapter 15

I am back. Sorry this has taken so long. I have a lot of things wrote down on paper. It is sometimes very hard around being a music major in college to sit down a time around perforamces and practicing.

I hope you all enjoy. I am trying to get the next chapter typed out. Leave me some feedback.

* * *

Chapter 15

Before showing Darien the book, Serena went to Valerie's to get a few things to begin Darien's training. When Serena orbed in, she saw that Valerie was not home. She was unsure of what to get, but she figured she first teach him some easy basics. She grabbed a scrying crystal, a map, a few white candles, water, and a first aid kit, and her book of basic spells. She closed her eyes and tried to find him. He was still at the apartment, waiting for her. She orbed to him.

"So are you ready to go? I have the things we need and something I really need to show you." said Serena.

"What is it?" Darien asked getting off of his couch.

"Come and I will show you." Serena held out her hand.

He stood up, grabbed the basket of food, took her hand and held on tight. He still did not like the whole idea of orbing, but with her, he was up for anything. It was after all the fastest way to travel. Maybe one day he would get used to it. They left in a burst of light that made his stomach do flips.

When they appeared they were in a meadow far from the worries of Tokyo, the Sailor Scouts, the Charmed Ones, and the demons. He had never seen a place as pretty as this since the time of the Moon Kingdom.

"Where are we?" he continued to look around.

"My special place made of magic. This was where I used to go to practice my powers. I found this place when I was little, but I think I made it up from hidden memories of the Moon Kingdom. My mom told me of a place full of magic and beauty, so this could have came from that, but there was a place on the Moon just like it. I don't know anymore. When I was little I made a spell to create the place from my dreams, I dreamt I played here all the time in a beautiful gown. I thought it was just a dream, but now that I am here with you it seems very real. Anyway we need to begin your training. We need to start simple spells. Which later I am going to have you do one for the group, because I need to talk to Mother. It will be good practice. Oh yeah there is a book I found at Magic School that I need to show you." Serena began digging through her things to find the book in question.

"What is Magic School?" Darien asked watching her.

"A school that teaches the next generation of children how to do use there powers and defend themselves against demons. I took several lessons there. This is the book they helped me find. It specializes in your powers." Serena handed him the old book.

'The Basics of Earth Based Magic' by Leona Shields (AN: I haven't a clue what his mom's real name is so I used my sister's first name). He just stared at it. Slowly he began to flip through the pages. In the back like many books was a page about the author. It read 'My name is Leona Shields. I come from a long line of earth based witches. From their passed down Knowledge and my own experience I put together the collected work. Currently I and my husband are working on a book of defensive spells for those with earth powers. My son has just turned a year old and is already beginning to show signs of power. We might bind his powers until he is older so that he can live some of a normal life, but he will be taught by us on how to use his powers. Blessed be young reader. May this have helped you on your path.'

That was all he had ever learned of his mom. Her picture was right above it. He had her eyes and nose. Tears appeared in his eyes. Serena moved to hug him, but ended up knocking him down. She sat on top of him "Sorry I knocked you down, I was trying to hug you."

He just looked at her and began to laugh. She was light as a feather as he flipped himself over and looked down at her. "It is fine. Is there a way I can keep the book? I have nothing else of my mother's. This makes me very happy, even though I seem that I am sad. This means a lot to me. Thank you very much." He lightly kissed her on the lips.

"I am glad you are not sad. I think we need to start your training" She orbed from under him. "Basic spells first, things out of my childhood spell book and a few things from the book your mom wrote." Serena picked up a small book. "Cast any spell you want to o me and I will reverse it. These are little kid spells, none of them will hurt me." He began to flip through the pages and found the cutest spell he could find and slowly began to recite it.

"Little girl with clean face, put pimples in its place." (I made it up. it kind of sucks).

Serena's face broke out. She looked awful. The spell Aunt Patty wrote came to her mind.

"Return this spell to the book and return what it took." (Came from charmed).

Instantly her skin looked as clean as it was.

"Do you want me to try again?" Darien started looking at other pages.

"If it helps you learn, go right ahead."

Darien tried several other spells before Serena was tired of using spells to reverse them. Before the end of the day she had bunny ears, a pink nose, and shrunk to the size of a flower.

"Alright let's try some of your powers. Let's play with a little fire. They say it is one of the harder ones to control." Serena started flipping through the pages looking for the chapter on fire in Darien's mother's book. "Ah here we go. We are going to try it with a candle again except you are going to try to make it appear with your mind before we try throwing again. Remember earth based magic calls upon the elements, this power is inside you. All you have to do is find a way to channel it and release it."

"Okay. How?" Darien grabbed the bag, got a candle out, and handed it to her.

"Everyone has a different trigger. At first my freezing came from sudden fear, and then I learned how to use it at my will. Then blowing up things came from anger, soon I learned to control it and channel it into the level I need to blow up a demon. You just have to find the emotion which makes this power work for you. Fire is a symbol of passion and anger, maybe try that." Serena took the candle and held it out. "Think of light, flame, sparks, and burning. When Prue was first learning to move objects with her mind she used anger as her trigger. Find your trigger. What makes you want to create fire?" Serena began to sound mean. Like she was trying to make him mad. "What about the past? Doesn't what Beryl did make you mad. All the pain and lost she brought down upon us. She took everything away from us in the Moon Kingdom."

Suddenly the candle busted into flames. This burnt Serena's hand and she dropped the candle, but froze it with the other hand before it hit the ground. Darien was scared he had hurt her. Very un-Serena like she did not cry, she began checking the burn for severity.

"Put the flames out with the water in my bag. It will not stay frozen long." Serena was still checking her hand. Darien did as he was told, though he was more worried about her.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Darien was now trying to see her hand, but she would not let him. When he was not looking she had poured water on her hand and was trying to bandage it. "Please let me see it? Maybe I can help. I am studying to be a doctor." Slowly she gave into to his help.

The burn appeared to be in the top layer of skin, but was starting the next. Very gently he wrapped the bandage around her hand.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean for this to happen. I just channeled so much rage. It just seemed to erupt. I never meant for this to happen. Can one of the others heal you?" Darien kept going on and on.

"Stop it is not your fault. I will have Leo or dad fix it right up. It was a very good first try. Don't feel so bad. I could have done worse things to you when we first met. Well think we should move on to safer things. I am getting hungry. Orbing burns a lot of calories." Serena smiled trying to make him feel better.

"Sure." He smiled back and grabbed the basket full of some of her favorite foods. Pulling out the blanket he lead it down on the ground and set out everything he had packed.

"Mmmmm. This all looks good. Thank you." Serena was enjoying her meal very much so though her hand still hurt.

"Your Welcome. What else are we going to do today?" Darien continued to watch her hand.

"Yes, tonight we need to speak to Mother," Darien looked a little confused. "Queen Serenity. I need to find how to reach my full powers. It will be good ritual practice if I let you cast the spell to summon her. I will help you. Conjuring spirits can be hard. There is a spell in the Book of Shadows that does the trick."

"Why do you need to reach your full power?" Darien started packing up empty containers.

"The Book of Shadows said that is possibly the only way to beat him. I have not a clue on how to achieve that power in this life." she started staring at her hand. "I trained with mother o how to take over the throne. I am behind on that training in this life. There is no way I know of to speed up this process to make me ready for that kind of power. I am still just a little princess. I think we need to be getting back. There is still much to do an little time to do it." Serena and Darien stood up and grabbed the last few things. Darien gently wrapped and arm around her waist.

"Serena I believe you can do it. With you in my eyes anything is possible." Darien kissed her and she orbed them back to the temple.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Soon the next chapter will be typed up. I promise. 


	16. Chapter 16

Well I have been working on this. Here is another chapter. School is almost over so this story will get finished this summer. YAY. I have a nice size piece of story wrote out.

Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Serena and Darien appeared out behind the temple so that Rei's grandpa would not see them. They entered the temple to see the scouts and charmed ones ready to perform the ceremony.

"So how did the first day of training go?" Piper asked flipping through the book to find the spell to summon a spirit.

"It went pretty well. I was showing him how to do some very simple spells and how to channel the element of fire. I think with a little help he could pull of the spell to summon the Queen." Serena set down the bag she was carrying, when Phoebe noticed her bandaged hand.

"What happened honey? Did something attack?" Phoebe began to take a look at it closer.

"Nothing happened. When I was showing him how to focus and light the candle, silly me was holding it. When he released the flame the burst of power caught my hand. It will be okay." Serena started setting the candles in a circle and looked at Darien. "Do you want to try again with little flames on all the candles?"

"Not really, but I will if you want me too." Darien looked a little nervous to try it again.

"Don't worry Serena I got it." Valerie popped through the door.

"Thank you. I would like it if Paige burned sage to purify the area and Phoebe I would appreciate it if you set up so crystals to protect the area. Now scouts we are going to do this the proper way. I want you all in your Sailor forms. I am going to take my princess form. There is nothing really for the rest of you to do. If you wish to do so you can bow, but other than that I ask for you to stay silent. I hope you guys don't think I am being rude for anything. Piper please show Darien what to do with the spell." Serena summoned the crystal forth, while the Sailors each called forth the own planets special power.

"Do you want me to take my prince form?" Darien looked up from the book.

"Yes it would be very nice. After you read the spell of course." Princess Serenity looked around, everything was in place. Valerie had lit the candles, Paige burned the sage, and Phoebe had all the crystals in place. "Are you ready?" she looked back to Darien.

He nodded and began to spell in a strong, but nervous voice.

"Hear these words, hear my cry.

Spirits from the other side,

Come to me I summon thee.

Cross now the great divide."

(From Charmed)

A cold wind blew through the room. The candles flickered in perfect time.

Princess Serenity began,

"Queen Serenity, former ruler of the Moon Kingdom.

Please grant us with your presence tonight.

We need your wise guidance once more mother

to win our current fight."

The outline of a woman shimmered and sparkled in the circle of candles. Queen Serenity's kind and wise face appeared. Darien thus changed into Prince Endymion and took a knee. Each of the Sailor Scouts also took a knee before the spirit of their queen. Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Valerie all bowed in respect. Princess Serenity set in the floor on the outside of the circle.

"Mother, thank you for gracing us with your presence." Serena looked down at her dress and played with the seam trying to keep this as serious as possible.

Queen Serenity stepped out of the circle. Gently lifted her daughter's head to look into her eyes and began to speak, "No need for all the formalities my little one. I know what is going on and you are not as bad off as you think."

The sailors and Endymion rose from the ground. Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Valerie sat down and continued to listen. Princess Serenity kept looking up at her mother. "How is that? The Book of Shadows said I must achieve my full powers. I am no where near doing so. I am years behind in my training. It is impossible to learn everything in just a few days."

Queen Serenity shook her head and said, "My dear it will take a matter of minutes. All that must be done is to have those memories unlocked." She gently kissed her daughter's crescent moon symbol. A golden light shown brightly. The young princess fainted as if right on cue.

In her mind memories of the past came rushing back. Lessons, meetings she had set in on to learn proper procedures, council rules, ancient languages, and laws as old as time continued to rush from the hidden reaches of her mind. It was more than she could sort at once. Now she knew what she had to do.

When Serenity had opened her eyes her mother was gone and it was dark outside. She was still in her princess form. Everyone just stared at her. Softly she spoke," I know what must be done. I have to take the throne of the Moon Kingdom for this will be an all out war against evil."

* * *

Leave me some helpful reviews.

Until next time.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, Here is my next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.

I'm out for school for the summer. I should be able to finish soon.

For the one who asked-- I was not a big fan of the perfect world of crystal tokyo. So this has nothing to with it.

* * *

"Why must you take the throne now?" Rei was the first to speak.

"I must achieve my full power to defeat Luka." Serenity stood up and the candles blew out.

Luna and Artemis both walked to her feet and bowed. Luna spoke, "Then we must go to the moon. The kingdom must be rebuilt for the ceremony. Since a queen can not rule without a kingdom."

"Luna and I will have to help since the two of us and the scouts are your only remaining court. You are going to have to start from scratch for all the other positions." Artemis cuddled a little with Luna.

"I will worry about that when the time comes. First I must rebuild my kingdom. It would be a great honor if you all were there to witness this event." Princess Serenity let her form fall from her, but the crescent symbol did not fade.

"Serena, your moon is still there. Why did it not go away like the clothes?" Piper took a step towards her.

"Well it is due to my body trying to prepare for living on the moon all the time. Normally my body has to pass genetically as human. As a human I can not take the throne." Serena blinked and it was gone. "But that does not mean that I can not still physically pass for one."

"If all of us are going, we will have to use he teleporter. A sailor teleport is not strong enough for this many people." Artemis looked around at all their faces.

"It is still there from when the scouts used it to get to the North Pole." Luna looked up at Serena.

"Serena, I would love to witness your crowning." Valerie hugged her tightly.

"We would too." Phoebe said as Piper and Paige nodded.

"Then we need to get going. My computer shows the moons energy is fluxuating." Amy typed extremely fast trying to get data on the readings.

"Luna, Artemis run ahead and make sure the machine still works like it should. We will be right behind you. In the arcade right?" Serena grabbed her broach and looked around the room.

"Yes. Come as soon as you can. Others will feel this going on. We must move quickly." Luna and Artemis ran from the temple.

"Grab whatever we will need to battle anything we will run into. Be ready for anything. Let's go." Serena started out the door. The others ran after her.

A block from the arcade Luka was waiting for them. _Perfect they are going to fall into my latest trap. I just have to wait._ He was standing on top of a near by building watching for them. Around the corner the girls, the Charmed Ones, Valerie and Darien came running. "Now is my chance." He jumped down, making them jump back in surprise. "Hello Princess, it is time for you to met your end. I will not allow your blood line return to the throne of the Moon Kingdom." He leaped at Serena in full strike.

Serena orbed out of the way. Quickly the scouts transformed. Serena appeared behind them. She threw her hands to blow him up, but he simply took the attack like it was nothing. Piper tired the same with no effect. Serena transformed into Sailor Moon and called her first attack.

"MOON TIARA MAGIC"

The other girls followed in suit.

"BURNING MADALON"

"MERCURY BUBBLES"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SMASH"

This hurt him but not by much. Paige found an athame in their bag and threw it at him with deadly aim. Phoebe held the Book of Shadows and stayed out of the way.

Luka pulled the athame from his body and threw it to the ground. "Is that the best you have?"

Sailor Moon pulled out her scepter and began to call her attack, "MOON PRINCESS ELEMENATION". He was hit dead on. He fell to the ground looking pretty beat up. Before anyone else could move he vanished.

"He has to heal up from his next move. Let's hurry and get to Luna and Artemis." Sailor Moon turned back into Serena. The scouts did the same. Paige picked up the athame and cleaned it off. They all took off toward the arcade where Luna and Artemis waited in the hidden room with the teleporter.

"The teleporter is set for the Moon Kingdom. Serena, are you ready to recreate your kingdom?" Luna showed them where to stand.

"As I will ever be Luna." She grabs Darien's hand. "I know this is not how I thought it would go, but what is a Queen without a King. When I have to being my kingdom anew, would you sit at my side as my King?" Darien kissed her hand and took a knee.

"I, Prince Endymion of the Kingdom of Earth, would be honored to be you king." The button was pushed and they were off to the moon kingdom.

On the Moon Kingdom...

They appeared in an under ground temple dedicated to the Moon Goddess Selene.

"Serena it is time to bring your kingdom back." Luna said as she went to the center of the room.

Serena followed her. The torches on the wall lit up all around the room. Something came over her and she began a spell.

"A lost kingdom hidden in ruins.

From this state once more you shall rise.

A thousand years has past by.

It is time for your true heir to reign once more."

She began to yell and the ground started to shake.

"RISE UP MY KINGDOM

IT IS TIME FOR THE DAUGHTER OF THE MOON TO RULE ONCE MORE.  
RISE!!"

Everything was covered in a bright light. The rose from under ground and became part of the castle. The Palace was the same as before the Beryl destroyed it. Serena was not Princess Serenity, the girls became the scouts, and Darien was Prince Endymion.

"The only thing left tonight is to crown you as queen my daughter." Queen Serenity appeared in the room.

"I am ready Mother. What must we do?" Princess Serenity said.

"Come. Bow at the altar and we will begin." Queen Serenity moved with her. "Now everyone we are here to bear witness to the rise of a brave princess to a powerful queen. With the presence of people from the majority of the other planets, this action of ruling is blessed with your approval. The Queen of the Moon has many jobs. She rules this galaxy over all, though other planets have the say for what goes on there. The Inner Scouts, Luna, Artemis and her chosen King will be her council, as well as other picked out officials. My daughter if you accept all of the responsibilities that go with this crown say I do."

"I do". Princess Serenity remained bowed before the symbols of the moon goddess.

"Then repeat after me. I, Princess Serenity, daughter of Queen Serenity, hereby swear to protect this galaxy, this kingdoms' people, and all those who seek my help, with the gift of the Silver Crystal from the goddess of the moon. By taking these vows I move into my full powers as queen of the Moon."

Princess Serenity repeated everything perfectly.

"Now rise my daughter as Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." She placed the crown on her head.

The newly crowned queen glowed from head to toe. Her mother vanished, but not before saying, "I love you my daughter. I am so proud of you."

When the light faded. Luna bowed and asked, "Your Highness, what is your first action?"

"Sleep" was all she got out before passing out from exhaustion.

Hope you like it. lave me some good reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys. The end is getting near. Thanks for all the helpful comments. I would have posted this sooner, but my parents didn't pay the internet bill so I haven't been online in two weeks. Well I hope you enjoy.

Please leave me some more helpful comments. Later.

* * *

Serenity hit the floor out cold. The former queen spoke, "Prince Darien, you can move her to her royal chamber on the third floor. There is an elevator behind you all. Luna can show the rest of you where to sleep for the evening. Darien, since you were born human and my daughter has unbound your powers there is nothing further for you to do except learn to use them. You have my blessings to marry her the same as you had over a thousand years ago. Serenity has a lot to do when she wakes up." and she was gone.

Darien picked her up. "Luna lead the way."

Piper pushed the button and the doors opened. Rei pressed the number three and away they went.

Luna pushed open a large chamber door. "This is the queen's bed chamber. Only her most trusted council is allowed in. It is already prepared for her this evening. Down the hall is room for each scout mark as so. The Charmed Ones and Valerie can stay in the guest rooms down the hall. There is also a room marked for Darien."

The others went to there rooms. Luna, Artemis and Darien went into the queen's bedchamber. The room was decorated in classic Lunar art. Silver see through drapes surrounded the bed. It was cover in fluffy silver pillows and matching sheets. Luna and Artemis hoped on the bed and pulled down the covers and Darien laid her down, pulling the covers back over her.

"We will sleep in here tonight Darien. You need to get to bed as well. There is much to be done tomorrow." Luna said as she and Artemis curled up together on a pillow.

Darien kissed her forehead and left the room to go to bed.

In the Morning…

Serenity awoke gently to a beautiful Earth rise. Breakfast was already sitting beside the bed. She picked it up and began to eat. In her mind she wondered who could have made this since the staff has not been brought back. It could have been Piper or Lita, but was there even food here to make? Her thoughts drafted to everything she has to do today. She had to rebuild her council from scratch. The scouts would take there planet positions. But what of the others? _I will just have to ask my cousins and Valerie to fill the rest. They are the only ones I trust to do so._ She looked around the room to find Luna and Artemis just waking up on the other side of the bed.

"Luna, Artemis, I am going to hold a meeting this morning concerning the rebuilding of the council and others matters of concern." Serenity moved to the closet as the cats ran down the hall.

With in a few minutes they all met in a large hall at a long table. Serenity set at the head of the table. "I have called this meeting to begin rebuilding the internal pieces of my kingdom. The kingdom will not run without people running it. I thank all of you for being here during this time and I would like to offer you all positions in my council. I would also wish that you would summon Leo for I have an offer for him as well."

Piper looked up and yelled, "Leo!"

He orbed in beside an empty chair. "What are you guys doing?"

"Leo thank you for coming. I am working on putting together my council. Since I am queen of the moon I am above the judgment of the Elders, but I still wish to keep in touch with them. I was wanting to know if you would like to be my ambassador to the Elders?" Serenity extended a scroll.

"Where would I live?" Leo took the scroll and read over it.

"That is a list of duties and protocol. Anywhere you wish. As long as you come when you are summoned and you can still be the white lighter to the Charmed ones." As she spoke he took a seat.

"It would be an honor to server on your council." Leo continued to read his scroll and look at the expressions of the others.

"Now scouts each of these scrolls are a refresher on your position for your planets." A scroll suddenly appeared in front of each scout. "Please look over them. Next I have a position for each of you. Never has so many witches held places on the queen's council."

"Piper, although I understand you want something normal, that will never truly be, I would like if you became my ambassador to Earth. Since there is no kingdom, you simply have to report on demonic activities and disasters."

"Phoebe, with your gift of sight, I extend to you the position of seer. You would not have to live on the moon. All I ask is that when needed, you come to my meetings and tell me what you see or feel about the different things discussed."

"Paige, with your will to over come evil, I extend to you to be apart of my line of defense. You have a very good knowledge of demons and magic. I believe you would make a very valuable asset."

" Valerie, someone who has taught me some much about magic. I would like for you to be a trainer and educator for the next generation of magic in this Kingdom."

"You have as long as you need to decide. There is no part that you have to move to the moon, just come when you are needed. If you wish to live here then you are fully welcome to." Serenity made scrolls for each appear before them.

"Scouts, Darien, you also have to decide if you wish to continue living on Earth. Majority rules. If you move to the moon I will have to remove the memories and records of you living on Earth. I will need to know soon. My records have already been removed and my family does not know I ever existed. This will be a tough choice to make." Serenity seemed a little sad about her family but she kept going.

"Moving on. What is our next move about Luka?" a chalk board appeared to make notes of suggestions.

"We could write a summoning spell and bring him here on our terms." Phoebe was the first to speak.

"How would we hold him once he was here?" Rei asked.

"A crystal cage would more than likely hold him perfectly." Paige added.

"Then how long would that hold him?" asked Amy who was amazed how the chalk was keeping track of all the points brought up.

"Depends on how powerful he is and how strong the cage is. We'll need to know how powerful he is if we want to do this." Valerie pulled a book out of her bag and began looking for the right pages.

" Then Serenity would just have to destroy him with the crystal. Sounds good to me." Mina started to get up.

"It sounds too easy though. How can we be sure a crystal cage will hold him for any length of time." Serenity's words made Mina remain in her seat. "It might be asking for trouble. We also need a back up plan incase the cage does not work. I do not want him to know I have become queen until we know he is right were we want him. But we can start with the cage. Scouts and Artemis go find a room wide enough to do this in. Actually Amy I need you to help Paige and Valerie figure out how strong the crystals need to be. Piper, Luna can show you were a kitchen is that has a stock herb cabinet for any potions you can think of that will help. Leo go to the Elders and tell them of mine and your new positions. Get everything they know about this kingdom and Luka. Phoebe, I need you to write a spell to summon him. Anywhere you find the inspiration to write is at your disposal. Send word when you are done." Everyone went as they were told.

"Now I have other things to do. Prince Darien would you care to walk with me." With arms laced Serenity and Darien began to walk around the castle and into the garden.

"We have things to discuss." Serenity sat down on a stone bench.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Darien sat beside her.

"Well you agreed to marry me. I think it is important we get some of those kinds of details out of the way. Like when for instance. I know this is not the best time to talk about it, but once I get the kingdom up and running more I will be very busy." Serenity looked around at some of the flowers and back at Darien.

"Lets do it after Luka is defeated. It can be like a celebration. Not that it will be much since no one we know on Earth remembers you. Either way I plan to be here with you. As long as we are together I don't care who is there." Darien picked a rose from the nearest bush and gave it to her.

"Alright. When everything is over then we will start our lives together on the moon." Serenity put the rose to her nose and took a deep breath.

Luna came running into the garden. "Your Highness they are ready, when you are. Everyone is waiting in an old training room."

"Good. We will follow you there." Serenity and Darien followed Luna to the room where the scouts, the charmed ones, Valerie and Leo were waiting.

"Well how are we doing?" Serenity looked at everyone.

"We thought that with the size of this room that if anything were to happen we would have room to fight since we used to use it for combat training." Rei and the other scouts had already transformed and looked like they had practiced some.

"I have a spell written to summon him. I used what you told us about him." Phoebe lifted a note pad off a full table.

"I made a few different potions that have been very successful on other demons and a few explosive ones just incase." Piper pointed to a buffet of different colored potion bottles.

"Valerie and I have charged crystals for the cage with Amy's calculations. Then we used other stones we gathered to keep him from leaving the room once he has entered." Paige motioned to the crystals on the table and the ones seen in the corners of the room.

"The Elders are glad that as queen you wish to keep in touch with them. There is nothing new on Luka or what he is doing. Other than the Moon Kingdom was here. They have no other knowledge. You are the first queen to have any form of communication with them." Leo said as he step forward.

"Then let us begin." with Serenity's words everyone got into positions.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Leave me some help on just how to finish it.


	19. Chapter 19

Well we are getting to the end. I hope you guys are enjoying it.

I have a shout out. I would like to thank Mae-E for all her questions about what will happen next. They help a lot with my writers block. Thank you so much for your help.

Well on with the story.

Serenity watched as everything was double checked on positioning. Then the Charmed ones and Valerie walked over to her.

"Serenity we have been talking and we would be honored to be members of your council. Although as the power of three we are not sure about space travel, but we can figure that out after this is over." Piper smiled softly.

"I will live on the moon though, instead of my new apartment. I like this place." Valerie hugged her best friend.

"I am glad you all are now apart of my kingdom. This will be the beginning of a new era of magic. Now we need to begin this." Serenity picked up the notepad and looked over the spell one last time.

Luka, son of Beryl, come to the place.

I summon you now to this space.

For our final battle on my terms.

I am setting the rules, it is my turn.

Nothing seemed to happen at first. Then a fiery bright light appeared in the in the center of the room. It took the shape of a man. As Luka's face became clear Paige moved the last stone into place. The cage fell into place as planned.

"So you called me here to put me in a cage. Like this can hold me for long. You can not keep me here and when I get out I am going to destroy this place just as my mother did." Luka said as he punched the side. "AHHHH", he yelled in pain.

"I think it might due long enough. I thought you might like to know a few things first. I know how to destroy you. My powers have reached the level of queen. Which is all have to do to be able to vanquish you." Serenity brought out the silver crystal and it began to glow.

"What you don't realize is I have powers you don't know about." Luka smiled as he moved his hand and one of the crystals was sent flying across the room.

Piper grabbed potions and began to throw them his way. Some he destroyed with a fiery blast others he absorbed the blows.

"Serenity get out of the way you have to charge the crystal before you can use it." Mars called out as the scouts put themselves between her and Luka.

MARS BURNING MIDALION

VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK

OAK EVOLUTION

SHINE AQUA RAPISDE

They combination of attacks sent him flying backwards. He stood right back up.

"Not good enough. My turn." Luka sent a blast that knocked everyone but Serenity off their feet. Serenity was protected by the silver crystal.

Prince Darien stood up with an unknown power. He stomped his foot and the floor beneath Luka cracked and shook with a great might.

"Sorry little prince you can't stop me." Luka sent a ball of power at Darien faster than he could get out of the way. Darien was knocked against the wall out cold. Leo was start to orb to him, but Luka cased the dark lighter bow to appear and shot him down.

(And so far the score is Evil-2, Good Guys 0)

Piper ran to Leo and removed the arrow. She set him up against the wall trying to make sure he was safe for now.

"Scouts send me you powers and I can fight him." Serenity shouted.

One by one they sent her there powers. Serenity began to shine brighter. "Now You Deal With Me." Serenity stood before him ready to fight him with all that she had.

"Fine, but you will never win." Luka began to send a black energy blast. Serenity sent her pure white beam to counter it. There was more up Luka's sleeve. For he knew Serenity's greatest weakness was the ones she loved. _If I can attack them while attacking her then she will trying to save them instead of defeating me._

With one hand he continued to attack her. Using the other he started hurting the scouts.

"You leave them out of this." She put up a screen of light in front of them keeping them from harm.

Next he targeted the charmed ones. Paige orbed out of the way. Piper tried to freeze the attack but it knocked her to the wall. Phoebe tried to levitate out of the way, but it still hit her and knocked her across the room. Serenity put screen in front of them as well. She was losing concentration on the real job at hand, but she could not allow him to hurt her family or her friends.

Luka smiles to himself. Everything is going the way he wanted it to go. Just a little bit more. He would ware her out then destroy her and everything that is good. Summoning the dark lighter bow again, he took aim at Paige. Rather than shooting one arrow it fired many. Paige and Valerie were both hit. One arrow bonced off the wall and was heading for Serenity's back. But it never hit. She heard a sound she knew, but prayed it was not true. Darien hit the floor with an arrow in his back. She could not tell where he was hit, but he was not moving at all.

Serenity began to scream. The powers of the crystal became brighter. White light blasted through his dark magic hitting him head on. His screams echoed as he turned to flames and exploded. It was over for the battle. But from the looks of things Luka might have won the war.

Serenity wanted to faint, but she knew she had to make sure Darien was ok. She fell to her knees beside him. Ripping the arrow from his back, he did not make a sound. She checked his pulse. Nothing. Serenity began to scream and beating him in the chest. "NO, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME NOW." Her face landed on his chest as she continued to cry.

"Serenity, your people need you. Others are hurt. We need someone to heal them." Sailor Mars was trying to get her off of him. Serenity knocked Mars away. The crystal reacted to her thoughts. She could heal them all and even bring him back.

"Serenity, no. If you use it again you can die." The scouts were all screaming for her to stop.

"Don't worry. I can't let him go." The crystal began to shine bright again. _Please heal everyone in this room. Please bring Darien back to me. I want him to come back alive and everything be alright in his life._ Everyone was surrounded by a warm bright light. All wounds were healed and everyone was sent to where they belong.

The Next Morning…

Piper awoke beside Leo is a huge bed. She remembered quickly this was the room they stayed in the night before on the moon. There was not a bruise left on her. Leo was perfectly healed. _Serenity does good work._ Piper woke up Leo and they began looking for the others.

Phoebe and Paige had the same idea. All four ran into each other in the hallway. They heard the Scouts and Valerie in the main hall talking.

"Hey guys. Your awake." Rei looked glad to see they were still there. "Serenity is not awake yet."

In her royal chamber…

Serenity awoke with a start. Looking around a little confused she ran down the hall though her body protested to Darien's room. Busting through the door she looked around and it seemed no one had even slept in there. She could not feel him in the castle or on the moon. All that was on her mind was finding him. Quickly she took off down the corridors to find everyone else sitting in the dinning hall.

"Have any of you seen Darien?" Serenity looked panicked.

"No, was he not in his room?" Mina got up and tried to comfort her friend and queen.

"No and I can't feel him anywhere." Serenity broke down in Mina's arms crying.

"Leo go to Elders. Please find him. I need to know if he is ok. DAD."

Mark appeared in the normal way. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to help find Darien. I can't feel him anywhere. Leo is going to the Elders. I need you to search as much of Earth as you can." Serenity hugged her father. "I'm sorry I did not call you here before now. I have just been so busy with everything going on. Luka is defeated. Maybe we can spend more time together."

"It is ok sweetie. I am going to find Darien. Lets go Leo." Mark kissed the top of his little girls head. Leo and Mark both left to find Darien.

"I don't know what could have gone wrong with the crystal. I told it to heal everyone and bring him back to me." Something hit her like a train. "He is not a member of my kingdom though. When I told the crystal I wanted everything alright in his life. It also sent him back to his planet." She suddenly looked happier. Running back to her chamber she got dressed and waited with everyone else for Mark and Leo to return.

"Scouts have you chosen where you all will live?" Serenity began eating breakfast.

"Yes, we have decided to stay on the moon with you. It is our duty to protect you." Mina spoke and the others nodded in agreement.

"After breakfast, I will have the energy to erase your records from Earth. Do not worry it will not take much." Serenity continued eating.

Leo and Mark orbed back into the castle. Mark spoke first, " The good news is we found him. He is back on Earth and safely in Tokyo. The bad news is what Leo learned from the Elders."

"Where he is not a member of your kingdom when you brought him back, like before it erased him memories and you can not bring them back magical. He has to remember on him own. I'm sorry they do not know how long it will take or if they can ever be recovered." Leo watched the happy run from Serenity's face.

"Well then does he still have him powers?" Serenity's mind was already working on how she can make a way for her to be around him.

"Yes. It seems that he knows about having them. The elders said that you could be his white lighter to protect him." Leo knew where her mind was heading.

"Okay. I need to put on some clothes to go to Earth in. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, there is nothing going on right now. So if you want you can return to Earth. Since I can not feel him on the Moon, do you guys mind if I stay will you guys and maybe borrow some clothes?" Serenity asked.

"You are always welcomed in our home. Just come when you want to." Piper took Leo's hand.

"I will be there once I have thing in order here." Serenity walked over to Piper and hugged her. "Take care of that next generation. It is destined for great things."

"What do you mean?" Piper looked confused.

"Are you serious Serenity?" Leo was in shock.

"Oh my God." Phoebe started to tear up as she tackled Piper. Paige was speechless, but followed in suit.

"My healings are better than a white lighter." Serenity said as Piper started to cry. Leo orbed Piper and Paige orbed Phoebe back to the manor.

"Well I need the Scouts to be in charge while I am trying to get Darien to remember who I am. Oh yes, before I forget." She pulled out the crystal and its light shone bright. "There, now there is no record of any of the scouts living on Earth. Dad, would you help Valerie move her things to the moon. I have fixed it so that your records are gone, but since you come from a family of magic, then your parents just have to be told that you are now living on the moon. I am leaving now that all that is taken care of. I have my communicator, so call me if anything comes up." Serenity orbed to the manor to start her plan.

Well there is going to be at least one more chapter. Will Darien ever remeber? What will happen next?

Leave me some helpful comment and reviews. Later.


	20. Chapter 20

Well Everyone it is chapter 20. This was about over 4,000 words, but I took some of them an started the next chapter. I have it figured out how to end it.

I am kinda sad it is ending. This has been really given me something to pour things into since my boyfriend dumped me. I am think of ideas for another story, maybe something With Sailor Eclipse again, but different from my first story. I dunno yet. Anyway one with the story. YAY. :)

* * *

Serenity appeared in the Charmed Ones living room. "Hey guys I am here."

"We're in the kitchen." Phoebe called back to her.

Serenity walked in a sat down beside Paige on at the table. "Since there is a time difference between Japan and here. I can't get started soon. It is almost time for him to start his day. I need to borrow something nice to wear. All I have now is my outfits for being a ruler on the moon."

"I think I have something you can wear. If he doesn't remember you in this nothing will help." Phoebe smiled, grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs.

20 minutes later they returned to the kitchen. Serenity was wearing a black tank top with a jean bottom up over shirt, a little under mid thigh black skirt, and black stiletto heels. With her grace from being the queen she can finally walk in them. Very light make up had been applied to her face. "Well how do I look?"

"Great. If he doesn't remember you, he will remember being with you naked." Paige joked.

"I am going to go find him now. I hope this works." Serenity orbed to Tokyo.

(I am not sure of the time difference so this is more than likely wrong.)

In Tokyo…

Serenity walked around waiting for the city to wake up. She knew soon he would be going to the Arcade to get his morning coffee. She could either try to run into him there or crash into him in the old fashion on her old path to school. She chooses to try the Arcade first. Then pop up other places throughout him day.

From across the street Serenity watched Darien walk into the Arcade right on schedule. After he was through the door, she crossed the road and walked in. Her eyes fell on him sitting at the corner talking to Andrew. She took a seat a few stools down.

"Hello, what can I get you this morning?" Andrew smiled widely. In his mind he thought for a second that he knew her, but pushed away as being to early in the morning.

"Is it possible to get a chocolate shake this early?" Serenity smiled her smile that could get her anything.

"Well for such a lovely smile as that one. I believe it can be arranged." Andrew began making her shake and walked it over to her.

"So what is your name? I know I haven't seen you around here before." Andrew lend on the counter trying to flirt.

"Serenity Moon. I am here on business. I am not from around here." Serenity started drinking her shake.

"Aren't you a little young to be traveling on your own?" Andrew looked at his friend who had yet to take him eyes off of her.

"Yes, but it will be worth it when the job is over." Serenity handed him the amount for the shake. "It was nice meeting you. Maybe I will see you again." She got up and headed to the door. Darien watched her leave. Knowing his eyes were still on her she turned around, looked him in the eye, and walked out the door.

Well so much for hoping he would have jumped in to her conversation. It was so much easier when everyone used to know who she was. On to another run in.

Later in the day after his classes were over Darien was walking down the street minding him own business when the girl from this morning ran right into him. Something came over him and he caught her as if on cue.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you." Serenity started telling him how sorry she was. For some reason he was glad she had run into him. He remembered seeing her this morning. She had plagued his thoughts all day. He felt like he has known her forever, although he knew he had never met her before. Had he?

"Miss no harm done. Don't worry about it. I should have been paying more attention. How may I make amends for this?" He was not sure why he was saying this something came over him. Normally he would have been mean and played it off.

"No. There is not need. I have to go. Sorry for wasting your time." Serenity ran off. He choose to push it off. Thinking maybe she had other things to do. She did say this morning she was on business.

Serenity didn't know he could be nice to someone he thought he didn't know. Then she caught a look at herself in the glass of a store. She didn't look the way she used to. Due to becoming queen, she looked very adult and mature. Nothing like the fifteen year old girl should. Part she knew was the clothes. Her eyes were still there shade of blue, but her hair was lighter, showing some of the royal silver coming in. Another thing she was a little taller and had more curves. This was why he was so nice and why Andrew was flirting with her. _Oh well. Now I have to introduce myself as his white lighter and begin working with him. Get close to him._ She orbed to him apartment to see if he had made it home yet and there he was studying on his couch. No time like the present.

Serenity orbed in to his apartment where he could see. He jumped out of his skin. A fire ball was in his hand ready to be thrown.

"Easy. I am not an evil. I am here to be your white lighter. Now put that away before you burn something." Serenity said as she got ready to dodge the ball if need be.

"I have seen you twice today. Have you been following me?" Darien makes the fire ball vanish.

"Yes. I am supposed to make sure your safe and I wanted to try to meet you, but it just didn't seem right." Serenity tried to give him a big smile.

"Why are you here now? What about all those years before today?" Darien looked angry.

"Because now destiny is calling you to step forward and claim your rights." Serenity was not sure how well she could lie to him, but she had to keep it up. She really just wants to throw herself at him and kiss his lights out.

"What destiny?" Darien looked confused.

"That is for you to find out. I am here to guide your path and keep you alive." She could not handle standing in one place, she began to move about. Darien watched her every move.

"Oh. Well how will I get in touch with you?" Darien asked taking it all in.

"Just call out my name. It's Serenity, if you did not catch it this morning. You can call me Serena for short if you wish." She was looking around at everything. She noticed their pictures together were gone. She knew why, but she did not miss them any less.

"So is this the business you are here for?" Darien asked her getting up and going to the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes and water please." Serenity followed him in.

"How long will you be around?" Darien handed her a glass if water.

"As long as I am needed or one of us hits the grave first." Serenity tired to joke.

"Why do you wear your hair that way? It looks rather silly." Darien was making him a fresh pot of coffee.

"It is the traditional hair style of the royals of the moon kingdom. I have a great interest in moon magic and while researching I fell in love with the style." Serenity had been waiting for that. Secretly she prayed he would call her Meat Ball head.

"What's the moon kingdom? Never heard of it." Darien opened the cabinet to get him a clean cup out.

"It was a kingdom on the moon over a thousand years ago. Legend has it that one day the princess would return to her kingdom and bring peace once more." Serenity looked a little sad. She didn't go into details yet.

"How could anything live on the moon?" Darien asked pouring his coffee.

"Magic created an environment for them to exist. There were gardens, flowers, and water. Anything else they needed came from the other planets, mainly Earth." Serenity drank more of her water.

"What happened to the kingdom?" Darien lend against the counter.

"The solar system was attacked by an evil witch by the name of Beryl. She wanted nothing more than to destroy the Moon Kingdom. First she attacked Earth, because she was in love with their prince. Knowing he could not beat her, he ran to his love on the Moon to warn her of danger. His love for the Moon Princess was why Beryl wanted to destroy the Moon Kingdom. After she controlled Earth she went for the Moon. Prince Endymion had already warned Queen Serenity of Beryl and her plans. He went to tell Princess Serenity of what was to come. They stood on the balcony saying their last goodbyes as Beryl appeared above them ready to attack. She told Endymion if he would join her then they would rule together. He told her no for he only loved one woman and would defend her to his death. Beryl said that could be arranged. She attacked Endymion. He told the princess to run, but she wouldn't leave him to die alone. She jumped off the balcony after him. They both met their death together. Queen Serenity used the Imperial Silver Crystal to seal Beryl away. She could not destroy her if she wished to save her daughter. With the last of her life force she sent her daughter, Prince Endymion, the Sailor Scouts and two cats into the future hoping there they would find each other again. If Beryl would ever break free they would be ready to take her on." Serenity had a single tear roll down her cheek. Darien for a reason beyond what he could figure out wiped the tear away.

"That's quite a story. How does anyone know it is true?" Darien continued to watch her very closely.

"The Sailor Scouts were here a last year. The Elders say the Princess has returned and claimed her throne. Earth will not know about it until she is ready for them to know." Serenity knew he was standing to close to her. This was not good for her.

"What do you do when you're not being a white lighter?" Darien asked as he gently brushed against her as he walked back into the living room.

"Nothing much. I play video games, read comics, and sleep. Being a white lighter is a full time job. I don't really have much of a life." Serenity followed him and stay down beside him on the couch.

"I know this might sound a little usual, but would you like to go grab some dinner with me tonight. We can get to know each other better, since we are going to be spending time together." Darien for some reason looked a little nervous. Serenity could not remember a time when she had ever seen him this way.

"Sure sounds good. Where were you thinking of going? I am not a picky eater." Serenity smiled.

"Well we can go to the Arcade, but Andrew would not leave us alone for five minutes. There is a nice looking place opening down the street from it. The place is called Jupiter's Café. (AN: Lame, but it was the best I could come up with. I was eating when I got to this part and food plus Sailor Moon equals Lita. I don't know.) It looks a very nice place." Darien grabbed the infamous green jacket and him and Serenity left.

He seemed so different from the Darien she met a year ago. She needed to know why he kept just staring at her. "Darien, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Darien darted his eyes from the menu to her face.

"Why do you stare at me so?" Serenity put her menu down.

"I am not sure. For some reason I feel like I have known you forever and am not sure why. It is really weird. Do you know why? It makes no sense to me." Darien sipped on his soda a little.

"Not a clue. The only thing I can suggest is to research your past lives. Maybe we knew each other in another life." Serenity hoped he could not tell she was lying.

"I thought white lighters knew their past lives." Darien looked at her funny.

"Oh. I was born a white lighter. I'm technically only half, the other side of me was is witch. They thought it was a good way to widen my magical skills. Get in touch with my white lighter side." _How am I going to live all this lying down when he remembers. _

Soon the waitress came and took their orders causing much of their talking to turn to things not magical. Serenity could tell he was flirting with her a little. This was a little weird, but she liked it. They were there laughing and talking until the place closed. This whole evening was magical in its own way. She walked with him all the way back to his apartment sharing funny stories the whole way. In her mind it was a perfect evening, even though he did not remember her.

"Where are you going to be this evening?" Darien started opening his door.

"I am going home. I stay with my cousins. Do you want me to see if they have a book or something on past lives for you?" She brought up the subject from earlier.

"If it is no big deal. When will I see you again? You can come over anytime. I really enjoyed this evening." Something in him made him move forward until he was less than an inch from he face. He looked in her eyes to see what his next move should be. What he saw was a look of a little confusion but longing. Their lips met. She immediately responded. This felt so right and so normal for him to do. Darien got a flash of something else. He saw himself with her somewhere he didn't know, but yet felt he knew. They were in a similar position, there was a beautiful garden and he could see the Earth. He heard his voice swear he would love her forever and she did the same. He pulled away and the flash was over. Trying not to make her worried, he didn't know if she saw it too. Either way it was a reason to smile.

"I'm sorry. I just met you and now I am kissing you. That was out of line of me." Darien took a step back from her.

"No. I enjoyed it." She took a step towards him and kissed him again then orbed back to the manor.

Back in the manor…

Serenity appeared in the attic. She looked through a few of their books and found a few things for Darien to read about past lives and how to read into them. Laying downing on the attic's couch she found a blanket and laid down. Thoughts of the first day of working on Darien went better than she thought. Although he seemed different, she liked how this was going. She knew he had caught a glimpse of something, but she was not sure what he had seen. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next day…

Serenity got up and found the another great outfit out of Phoebe's closet. When he got out of class, she orbed over. Landing on the couch she smiled at him.

"Hello. How is your day going?" Serenity set the book on the table she had brought with her.

"Hey. Pretty good, better now that you are here." Darien put up the things he was studying.

"Here this has something on past lives. So what are you doing today?" Serenity handed him the book. He looked over a little bit and set it down.

"Thank you. I was thinking about hanging out here and watching a movie or some TV. Want to join me?" Darien looked very happy that she was there and near him.

"Sure." The two sat around on the couch and goofed off all evening.

Over the next few days they fell into a pattern of what they did. Every time he kissed her, he got little flashes of things that did not fit together. Darien read all the book had to offer, but he still did not understand what was going on.

The weekend came before they knew it. Tonight the two lost track of time and chose to take a late night walk around in the park. Soon their peace was ruined by the scream of an innocent being chased by a demon.

"We have to help her." Serenity ran to her aid. She threw up her hands and frozen demon. The innocent did not freeze. "Get out of here, we'll handle this." Serenity yelled at the scared girl, who took the advice and ran like hell.

The demon unfroze and looked around confused. Seeing Serenity and Darien, he chose to come at them. Serenity threw up her hands trying to blow him up, but no go. Darien tossed a few fire balls at him, but they did not really seem to hurt him much. The demon was apparently a level two or higher. Serenity did not know what spell to use. She thought about transforming, but she did not want to have to explain why she was the Sailor Scout of the moon. The demon distracted Serenity but trying to hurt Darien, then when she was not looking he grabbed her by the neck and threw her into a tree. Serenity hit her head pretty hard and was knocked out.

This caused something in Darien to snap. He remembered something some of the flashes made since. They did know each other and this was nothing new for them, but this was not the normal way. There was roses and moon magic or something. She was not this graceful women he had been with this week. Serenity was clumsy and he was always saving her. She knows more then she is letting on. A golden light came from at the thought she was seriously hurt. This light took form and caused the demon to burst into flames.

Darien ran over to Serenity and began checking for wounds. She was not bleeding, it seemed she was just knocked out. He was so scared that it was going to be worse than just a bad knot. Darien picked her up and took her back to his apartment. He had many questions for her when she woke up.

* * *

Shouldn't be too long before I post again. I have about two pages of what might be the last chapter, but if I get wordy again, who knows. Well leave me some comments and reviews. Until next time.


	21. Chapter 21

Aright guys this is it. This has been a long enjoyable road. I hope you like the end.

Leave me some review.

* * *

In the Apartment…

Darien laid Serenity down in his bed and covered her up a little bit. He sat by the bedside waiting for her to wake up. After an hour of waiting she opened her eyes.

"Oh Darien are you ok? Are you hurt?" Serenity set up really fast.

"No. I'm fine. How are you?" Darien got closer to the bed.

"My head hurts. I got a pretty good knot back there. Other than that I am fine." Serenity started to hop up but Darien stopped her.

"We need to talk Serenity. I have been having weird flashes about us. Some of them have connected together. Tonight when I saw you hurt it is like it was something we did normally. I saw you as a clumsy girl in a weird outfit. Mine was no better, but I still don't understand. I feel you know more than you're telling. I want the truth." Darien's stare bore into her.

"I don't know where to begin or if it will help or if you will believe me." Serenity could not look him in the eye.

"Start at the beginning then." Darien leaned back in his chair.

"Well I already told you the beginning. Remember the story of the moon kingdom. Umm… My name then was Princess Serenity of the Moon. You were the prince of Earth Endymion. We were to get married, but Beryl killed us first." Serenity paused. It still hurt to say those words. She looked at him.

"That would explain the flashes about the garden were I could see Earth. Go on." Darien did not know what to make of what was going on so far.

"A thousand years later we were reborn. We met about a year ago when I throw another failed test at a trash can and hit you in the head instead. When you opened it, you made fun of my grade asking how dumb I could be to get a 30 then mocked my hair. People are still calling me Meatball head thanks to you. Time went on I had many of my klutz attacks when you were around. We ran into each other on a daily basis. One day I met a cat who gave me a broach to become Sailor Moon. I fought evil demons from Beryl's army. You were Tuxedo Mask my savior. Slowly I found all of the other Sailor Scouts and tracked down the rainbow crystals. It was not until later we knew we were on the same side. We didn't know who you were. The one day I saw you were hurt and followed you into a trap. There the Silver Crystal reformed from the Rainbow crystals giving back the memories of a thousand years ago. Then you were captured by Beryl turned against me. It was so hard to fight the one person I love most in the world." Serenity wiped the tears away. This broke Darien's heart. He moved from the chair to the bed and put an arm around her. He kissed her forehead trying to make her feel better.

"Serenity, please don't cry. You can go on when you're ready." Darien tried to comfort her.

"No, I have to tell you. You asked what I knew. Well I beat Beryl and I almost killed you in the process. I asked the crystal to let us live normal lives again. We did until a new enemy appeared. This time Luna, my cat, gave me back my memories. For some reason you had to find yours on your own. It was hard, because it was like starting over. You were mean to me and all I wanted was your love. Finally you remembered again. We have faced several enemies since then, but no matter. Recently we faced Luka, who was Beryl's son. I took the throne, so I am now Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. While trying to defeat him you took an arrow for me. The way it hit you, it killed you." The tears were coming back. "When I used the crystal to heal everyone and bring you back. It sent you back to Earth. Where you are not a member of my Kingdom, it did not keep your memories in place. This happens every time we talk about getting married. I'm starting to think that maybe we are never going to get there." Serenity was crying hard.

Darien tried to comfort her and take in all the information. Because of this girl he was holding, he was on his for his count forth life. From the way she talked though it seemed worth it, since she loved him more than anyone in the world for over a thousand years. He turned her face towards his. He kissed her long and hard on the lips. Never had he wanted to remember something so bad in his life, well at least that he knew of. They moved backward to the pillow. Darien wanted to kiss away all her pain. It started to get hot, but Serenity put a stop to it. She orbed from under neither him to beside the bed.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry. You don't remember me and all we have been through. I want to so bad, believe me, but I want it because you remember me." the tears flowed down her face and she orbed away. Something when she left hit the floor. He picked it up and examined what looked to be a star shaped gold locket. He went to the living room and laid it on the coffee table.

Darien was not sure what to do. All he wanted was to make her happy. The look on her face made him hurt so deeply inside. When she hit that tree he was so worried he might have lost her and that opened something up. He picked up the locket again. As if on cue it opened up and began to play it haunting melody. Something about the sound of it made him relax though the evening was going wrong. Closing his eyes he tried to think. That is when everything hit him at once. Thousand year old knowledge came from somewhere deep in his heart. He remembered. Every walk, every talk. Now how to get her back. He did not know if just by calling for her would get her to come back. He would have to find her, wherever she orbed off to.

Darien sat around trying to think of how to find her. He realized that Andrew didn't know her the other day so no one else will either. _Where would she run to? _He thought of her cousins, but he didn't know their number. She might have gone back to the moon, but how would he get there. Maybe a spell could take him to her. He was running out of ideas. Darien picked up a note pad and tried to write something. After a while he still wasn't sure it was going to work. A thought did occur to him though there was something he needed to buy before he tried this. Hopping in his car he went to the nearest jewelry store and found her the perfect ring. The ring had a crescent moon holding a diamond. He wanted their engagement to be right. Now on to finding his love.

He got back to his apartment, put the ring and the locket in his pocket, and got ready to try the spell. Darien lighted one anointed pink candle.

A thousand years of love

I don't know where you are.

May the powers of Earth and Moon

Take me to you no matter how near or far.

A light engulfed him and the candle went out. Darien was teleported to a garden, where he knew he was on the moon. He saw Serenity lying against a tree asleep. Setting down beside her, he put an arm around her waist. Gently Darien shifted her so her head was on his shoulder.

"Hmm…Darien…" Serenity rubbed her cheek against his shirt. Her eyes fluttered open. "How did you get here?" She scooted away.

"I used a spell to find you. I am sorry if I was mean to you. I was just confused about everything that happened. I just could not stand to see you crying like that. Can you forgive me?" Darien asked.

"Yes. I forgive you. You must think I am crazy. All the things I said must sound like a fairy tale without a happy ending." She lend back against the tree and looked up to the sky.

"Nope. I remember everything perfectly. We'll find a happy ending before you know it, because I love you forever and for always." He said as Serenity looked shocked and he showed her the locket. " I do believe you dropped this. I listened to it and everything came back to me. And this my dear Meatball Head is for you." He pulled the ring box out of his pocket. Serenity opened the box and looked at the ring.

She tried to talk through the tears, but all he could make out was "oh my god and I love you so much." After many kisses, hugs, and tears, she calmed.

"Come on. We have to tell everyone your back. I am so happy right now." Serenity jumped up off the ground and grabbed his hand. Happily the two went in to let everyone know.

That Night…

After a night of celebration everyone went to bed. The two lovers were going to say their good nights, but Serenity had other plans.

"Luna, Artemis, Darien is going to stay with me tonight." Serenity started leading him in when Luna tried to but in.

"That is not the proper behavior for a queen." Luna looked a little angry.

"Well I have no people to govern. I do not see what it would hurt. We are going to be married next week, so good night." Serenity grabbed him and drug him in. (hehe)

The next morning…

Back to business. "Alright, we have to bring some people to the moon for thing that need to be taken care of. We need wood nymphs to care for the gardens. Any creatures that want to come here are welcomed. After the wedding we can start opening it up to good magical creatures. Leo, let the Elders know. Find someone who can get the word out, maybe Dad, since he works with magical creatures. Jobs in the castle are open to trustworthy people or magical creatures that can perform them. I will also need to summon the people of the moon is the next week or so. Once more things are settled. Now girls we have to prepare for the wedding before anything else needs to be done around here. Any suggestion?" Serenity put down her papers and looked around. The girls became excited and started bringing out books and lots of things.

These meetings continued over the next week. Slowly magical creatures moved to the moon to start new lives and those who did not want to move, their groups sent representatives to let their voices be heard. The reborn people of the moon were given the choice to live on Earth or go home and start back where they left off. Many went back, but some stayed. Serenity's kingdom was falling into place. Queen Serenity was leading the solar system into a new Silver Millennium.

The weekend came and it was time for the big event.

The Former Queen Serenity and Grams performed a Wiccan Handfasting. Everyone on the Moon was there, anyone on Earth that remembered the couple came too. Every realm of good magic sent a representative to the wedding. They received gifts of all kinds. Grace, Patty, and Prue were allowed to come to this joyous event. It was the biggest thing to happen to the moon in over a thousand years. (AN: Sorry there is not more to this I could not track down the proper way to perform the ceremony and I did not want to put anything in that was not right. This made me sad. I have always wanted to see one or have on if I ever find love. If anyone knows a good site or book, then I would like to know about it.)

Everything went perfectly. Their song was the melody from star locket. Soon after the reception the newlyweds left to go on there honeymoon leaving the Kingdom in the Scouts care. The entire kingdom was there to see the two love birds off.

Phoebe looked to the Scouts and asked, "Where does a queen of the Moon go on her honeymoon?"

"Anywhere she wants to. Serenity has really earned it after waiting a thousand years for this." Rei said with smile watching Serenity and Darien orb out of sight.

They saw the world for everything it was. After a week they returned to the moon to live happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

Well it is over boys and girls. I am thinking of starting a new story. The idea of it is using Sailor Eclipse during the first season and change it from the orinigal, but I am not sure yet. Any thoughts on the idea send them to my email with the subject as story ideas, so I know it is not spam. Thanks. I'm going to miss writting this. Catch you later.


End file.
